


The Elf

by ilianalovee



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Fantasy, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-08-16
Updated: 2012-12-11
Packaged: 2017-11-12 06:00:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 19,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/487512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilianalovee/pseuds/ilianalovee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I sloshed through the rain,cursing at the noises I was making.  A purple light whizzed through the air,hitting the tree to my left.  I swerved to the right and slammed headfirst into a tree.  Gods I hate this forest, my "HOME".  I flipped up off the floor and started running again.<br/>"What are you doing?" the girl pursuing me says,"This is your home!".<br/>"No,this is your home!I don't belong here!",I say.<br/>"Where will you go?",she replies,"This is the only home you know". <br/>"I don't like this home.  So I'll make a new one.".<br/>"You know we can't  just let you leave,at least not alive",she responds.<br/>I smirk,"Just watch me".  I faced my palms her way,and flames erupt from my hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Elf

I sloshed through the rain,cursing at the noises I was making.  A purple light whizzed through the air,hitting the tree to my left.  I swerved to the right and slammed headfirst into a tree.  Gods I hate this forest, my "HOME".  I flipped up off the floor and started running again.  
"What are you doing?" the girl pursuing me says,"This is your home!".  
"No,this is your home!I don't belong here!",I say.  
"Where will you go?",she replies,"This is the only home you know".   
"I don't like this home.  So I'll make a new one.".  
"You know we can't  just let you leave,at least not alive",she responds.  
I smirk,"Just watch me".  I faced my palms her way,and flames erupt from my hand.  Caught by surprise, she covers her face.  I wasn't aiming for her,but a distraction was all I needed.  With a knife I hid in my boot,I cut myself,shouting "θ ανοίξει η πύλη από αυτόν τον κόσμο σε ένα άλλο A blue light shimmered in front of me.  I smiled and stepped forward.  Right into the knife my pursuer had in her hand.  Shit,I thought,I underestimated her.  I fall on the ground,groaning.  The girl pulls the knife from my stomach,and with the ropes she had tied to her waist, begins to tie me up. "Now you don't have to find a new home,you can just live in a place where Elves who die go",she says,laughing. I grunt and tears come to my eyes. I was so close. I look at the portal,it was getting smaller,shrinking inside itself.  No, I think,there is something more out there for me,and I'm going to get to it. I start screaming,and the girl,startled, yells back.  
"Shut up!". She says,and starts to gag me with the rope,when her hand is right in front of my mouth,I bite her.  She shrieks, and drops the rope and the knife.  I headbutt her and pick up the knife.  She didn't tie my hands yet.  I slash the rope at my feet and run to the portal.  As soon as I go through it, I lose consciousness.                                                               * *   *  In Another World   
Two girls were drinking coffee  in a coffee shop.  One was tall, a long-haired brunette, the other was of medium size,with dark honey colored hair that ended at her neck line.  
"Ariana,forget this studying crap and come with me to the party",said the tall one,looking into the other's hazel eyes.  
"Bella,you know I hate procrastinating",said the other girl sighing,"Plus I went with you last time.".  
"Fine!",said Bella,running her fingers through her long hair,"But your going to regret this.".Ariana laughs and immersed herself into her books.  Bella looks at her for a while, and then stands up.  
"Bye" she mutters to herself and leaves the shop.  
Ariana looks up at her friends back and sighs,it can't be helped. After arguing with herself for ten minutes, she gathers her books, pays for the coffee and walks out the doors.  It was raining.  Ariana pulls her hood over her head and trudges on.  After five minutes, she stops.  Blood. Instead of rain, blood hit her face.  She looks up, searching for the source of it,and the source just happened to slam into her.  Ariana and whatever hit her stumbled to the ground.  Ariana pushes the object off of her, and looks down at it.  Its a person,Ariana realizes.  The person mumbles, and gets on their knees.  Ariana screams, and all those years of fighting her brother comes to her.  She thrust her palm in an upward motion towards the person's face.  The person grunts and falls to the ground.  Ariana gets up and then slowly makes her way to the person.  That person was a girl,Ariana notices,and she also notices that person wasn't breathing right.  Sighing Ariana picks the girl up and starts walking to her house.


	2. Awakening

Warmth.Its so warm.Am I dead?No,I feel water on my face.Where am I?? I'm alive,but I'm not sure of my location.I feel so weak.Why can't I open my eyes?!Pain.My stomach hurts.Oh yeah,that bitch stabbed me.The Portal!Did I make it through?Or does she have me imprisoned?What happened? I must have made it through the portal,i remember falling,and colliding with something.What was it? Whatever it was,I remember it hitting me.I have to open my eyes.I open my eyes,and see something amazing.A girl,with dark honey colored hair.I gasp,and her hazel eyes meet my green ones.  
* * *  
The girl with the hazel eyes smiled.  
"Oh,your awake",she says. The other girl looks at her.She opens her mouth,but nothing comes out.The one with hazel eyes touches her face.  
"Don't try to speak yet.Just listen,my name is Ariana,do you remembered what happened to you?How you got hurt?".  
The other girl nods.  
"Do you remember what happened after that?".The girl shakes her head.  
"You fell from the sky,and hit me.",Ariana says,smiling.The girl raises an eyebrow.  
"Yeah,I know it sounds weird,honestly,I was hoping you could enlighten me,but you can't talk right now so I'm just guessing.".  
"Ariana?",a voice calls from another room.  
"Coming",Ariana responds," I'll be right back",she says to the girl.Ariana leaves the room and closes the door.As soon as she was gone,the other girl gets up,and examines her surroundings. She stretches and groans in pain,holding her stomach.She examines it and notices that it has been bandaged.She smiles and continues looking around.She walks toward the window and looks outside.  
"There isn't much to see".The girl turns around,she didn't notice Ariana had entered the room.  
"I'm sorry,did i scare you?",Ariana asks. The girl shakes her head.  
"Well here,you need to eat something",she says,while handing the girl a plate of food.The girl eagerly took the plate,and looked at what was given to her.She looks back up at Ariana and raises an eyebrow.  
"Its macaroni and cheese",Ariana says. The girl looked back at the food,and brought it up to her face,sniffing it.Ariana hands her a fork.The girl puts it in the plate,and then slowly raises it to her mouth.When it was a centimeter away from her mouth,she looks up at Ariana.Ariana smiles and nods,edging her on.The girl puts the fork in her mouth,and chews.She swallows,and looks back up at Ariana.  
"Wow" she mouths,she quickly eats the whole thing.  
"Umm,it was just macaroni and cheese,but I'm glad you liked it",says Ariana.She takes the plate back and smiles.  
"Do you feel better yet?",she asks. The other girl nods.  
"My friend is come over,I'm sorry but she can't see you,and my mom doesn't know about you either so I'm going to have to hide you in my basement,are you okay with that?"Ariana asks. The girl nods.  
"Okay follow me then." Ariana makes her way to the door,and they exit her room.They walk along the wall,and then Ariana's mom call out for her.Ariana opens the door closest to them and gets in.  
"Ariana where are you?"Ariana's mom yells.  
"Umm,in the bathroom?",Ariana replies. The doorknob turns and Ariana pushes the girl into the tub,closing the curtain.Ariana's mom enters the bathroom and looks at Ariana.  
"Where you going to take a bath?" Ariana nods.  
"Oh well I just wanted to tell you that Bella is here",Her mom says,while walking towards the shower faucet.She turns it on and then walks out of the bathroom.  
Ariana sighs,"That was close....Ohh crap!The girl!" Ariana opens the shower curtain and looks at the girl,who was soaked.Ariana looks her up and down,and burst out laughing.She starts to help the girl out,but she slips out of the tub.They were both on the floor,with Ariana on top of the girl.They stared at each other,until Ariana spoke. "Sorry,are you ok?",she asks the other.  
"Your beautiful.."the girl said.  
"Hey you spoke,wait,what did you say?",Ariana asks.  
"Your beautiful",the girl repeats. She grabs Ariana's face and brought it closer to hers.Their lips were about to meet when someone opens the door". To Be Continued....  



	3. Skittles

Ouch.We hit the floor pretty hard.I look up at Ariana,and I knew right there,I could never leave her alone.She asks me something,but I don't hear it,because everything around us,every object,every sound, disappeared,except for me and her.  
"Your Beautiful".I hear the words,but I was unaware of who said it. Ariana says something,and I hear it this time.  
"Hey,you spoke,wait what did you say?".  
"Your beautiful".I realize that I was the one who said it.I grabbed her face,when our lips were about to meet,someone opens the door.  
* * *  
The door opens,and a tall girl with long hair enters.She looks down and catches sight of Ariana and the girl in their strange position.  
"Bella",says Ariana,"This is not what it looks like".  
"So your not on top of a wet girl and you were surely not about to kiss her",replies Bella.  
"Well yes but no,see it was an accident,we fell and-".  
"Why do you care?"says the girl. Bella looks at her and doesn't reply.Ariana gets up,and helps the girl up too.  
"Well,we should go back to my room.",Ariana says. The girl nods and takes Ariana's hand.Bella notices and scowls at the girl.They walk to Ariana's room and stop at the door.  
"Ariana,I need to talk to you for a minute.Like,alone.",says Bella. Ariana nods,"Wait here okay?"she says to the girl,and the girl nods. Bella and Ariana walk into her room and lock the door.  
"Who the hell is she?"demands Bella. "Um,I don't know",replies Ariana,sheepishly.  
"You don't know?You were about to kiss her and you don't even know her name?!",Bella shrieks.  
"It wasn't like that,if you had seen everything you would understand that it was just an accident.".  
"Are you kidding me?Look at her!I get it,she's so beautiful,she could turn any straight girl crooked,with her curly red hair,green eyes,a huge rack and her small,but perfect body that you could just lick an-".  
"Stop!",yells Ariana,and then she starts laughing hysterically.  
"What?"asks Bella,baffled.  
"Do your hear yourself?I mean,lick what?You have such a wild imagination."Ariana says,still laughing. Bella looks at her,and then starts laughing too.When they heard harsh barking they stopped.  
"Why is my dog barking like that?"Ariana asks,she was about to unlock the door when its flung open and the girl runs in,slamming the door behind her.She was breathing hard.  
"Are you okay?"asks Ariana. The girl shakes her head,"What the hell is that beast doing in a house?It tried to bite me!".  
"Beast?Do you mean Skittles?",Ariana opens her door and a dog comes running in,"Yeah,this is Skittles". The dog looks at the girl,and then lunges at her,she dodges it and jumps on the bed.Skittles stands on its back legs and howls at the girl.She gets on her knees,and looks it in the eye saying something no one understood.Skittles lays on the ground and whimpers.  
"Out!",said the girl,and Skittles runs out of the room.  
"Ok,that wasn't weird,what did you say to him,how the hell did you even get in the room?It was locked!",Bella asked.The girl looks at Bella and completely ignores her question.  
"Now that your conversation is over,can I also have a word with Ariana alone?".  
"Oh sure."says Ariana. The girl smirks,and Bella leaves the room,closing the door behind her.  
"I'm wet.".  
"Um what?"asks Ariana.  
"You got me wet"the girl says simply. Ariana blushes and her heart races.  
"Can you get me of change of clothes?"the girl says. Ariana looks confused,then she realizes what the girl meant.  
"Ohh,right,um hold on a second.".  
"What did you think I meant?"the girl asks.  
Ariana blushes again,"Oh nothing.". She looks through her clothes.When she finds something decent,she hands it to the girl.  
"I don't know if this will,since your short your probably a few sizes smaller than me." The girl thanks her,and starts to strip.  
"Hey wait,what are you.."Ariana says,then stops.The girl is naked.She looks at Ariana,and raises an eyebrow.  
"Speechless?" The girl closes the distance between her and Ariana.  
"I don't know what it is,there is something about you that makes my heart call out for you.",the girl whispers.  
"I don't even know your name"says Ariana."Dakota"the girl says,and with that,their lips finally touch.


	4. Competition

I was stuck.I knew I shouldn't be kissing her,but I couldn't help it.She made my heart soar,so I will fly with her until we crash.What am I going to do?I don't understand the hold she has over me.I mean I just met this girl,but I at least hope she feels the same way as I do.I kiss her some more,and with me already naked,all that was left was her clothes.I reach for her clothes,but before I even touch them,I was yanked back by my hair.I yell and look up at Ariana's friend.  
* * *  
"What the hell?!"Bella yells.  
Ariana looked unfazed,"What?"  
"You don't even know her,but your kissing her like she's you girlfriend!".  
Ariana snaps out of it,"Bella,I'm sorry I-"  
"You know I love you,but you choose a girl you just met over me?"  
Dakota intervenes,"You love who?".  
Bella looks at her,"You heard right,I love her,and I loved her first!"  
Ariana looks at Bella,"Just stop,I'm sorry,I can't even think of you in that way."  
Bella expression became pained,"Why?I was there for you when your relationships with guys failed,I was there when your parents got a divorce,I was always there!Why can't you love me?!"  
Ariana falters,"I-I do love you,just not in that way.I love you like a sister.".  
Bella shakes her head,and runs to Ariana grabbing on to her arms,"I can make you love me",she says,and then kisses Ariana.  
Ariana protests,trying to break free of Bella's grip,but she was to strong.Dakota pulls Bella off of her and Bella falls to the ground.She looks at Ariana and Dakota as they hold hands,and then she rises and punches Dakota in the face.Dakota holds her mouth as it bleeds,she looks at Bella and then raises her hands.Her palms start to glow and then Bella is knocked off her feet,and she hits the wall behind her hard.Dakota gets up and Ariana looks at her,shocked.  
"What did you do?",she asks.Dakota shakes her head.Bella gets up.  
"What the fuck are you?",she yells at Dakota.  
Dakota raises an eyebrow,"I'm your worst freaking nightmare."  
Bella shudders,and glances at Ariana. Then she runs out of the room.Dakota looks around,trying to avoid eye contact with Ariana.  
Noticing that,Ariana grabs her face and looks her in the eye,"I need to know who you are,so tell me everything."


	5. You're a WHAT?

Her eyes never dropped from my face as I tell her everything.But while I was happy she seemed to believe me,I couldn't get pass the fact that I was putting her in danger.If my people go out of their way to actually search for me,they could use her to get to me,or kill her to teach me a lesson.I wish it didn't have to be this way,but I could never publicly show my love to her.I can't help but think it would be easier for me if I didn't love her.  
* * *  
"An elf..."Ariana says.   
"I know its hard to believe bu-",Dakota rushes.  
"No I believe you,its just...wow".  
"Wow?".  
"Well yeah,not only are you an elf but an elf from Greek times,who uses magic.".  
"Its not that easy,for some magic,blood is essential for it to work,like when I made Bella hit the wall,and how I got here."  
Ariana looks at her,"So that's why I found you with a hole in you gut?".  
"What?,no,one of my people stabbed me.".  
Ariana bunched up her eyebrows,"Why!?They had no right to do that,you were seriously hurt!".  
Dakota smiled,"I was planning on leaving,and over there,you can't leave alive.". Ariana raised an eyebrow.Dakota looks down,tears coming to her eyes.  
"Um,I'm not like the other elves.I'm half human,and that wasn't acceptable.It makes sense now,I was always picked on when I was younger,plus I didn't age like the others too.One year here,is two-hundred years for them.",Dakota says sadly.Ariana opens her mouth,then slams it shut.  
Dakota looks at her,"What?",she asks.  
"How old are you?",Ariana blurted out,blushing.  
Dakota laughed,I age liked a human being,so I'm seventeen years old.".Ariana sighed,smiling.  
"What is it called?The place you lived?",Ariana inquires.  
"Callista",Dakota says.  
"Wow,that is a pretty name.",Ariana gushed.  
"Well,it means beautiful."Dakota replied. They smiled at each other  
"But its not as beautiful as you",Dakota adds bluntly.Ariana blushes and then hesitantly reaches for Dakota.They were sitting on her bed.Dakota slowly brings her face closer to Ariana's.They look each other in the eyes,smiling,then they kiss.It started out slow,like the first one.Then it progressed to something else.Ariana grabs Dakota's head,crushing their lips together.She opens her mouth,inviting Dakota's tongue in,and Dakota obliges.When Ariana moans,Dakota breaks free,and pushes her away,at arms length.  
Ariana opens her eyes and pouted,"What?".Dakota says nothing and looks away.  
"Am I too much for you?"Ariana joked.Dakota looks back up at Ariana and bites her lip.  
"I-I can't".Dakota whispers.  
Ariana slowly lost her smile,"Why?",she objected.  
Dakota gets off the bed and starts pacing,"As long as I'm with you,you'll be in danger.".  
Ariana scoffs,"Bullshit!If you don't like me,that's all you had to say.". Ariana gets up and opens the door,"Your free to leave".  
Dakota frowns,then nods her head,"Well it was nice meeting you.". Ariana scoffs again.Dakota leaves and Ariana closes the door behind her.She gasps and and slowly walks to her bed.She got under her blanket and started crying.After two minutes she felt someone caressing her hair.  
"I'm sorry,"Dakota murmured,"You're worth the fight.". Ariana jumps from out of the covers and throws her arms around Dakota's neck.They fall to the ground and kiss each other affectionately.  
"Wow,Dakota,who would of thought that you'd be found making....friends",someone jested. Dakota and Ariana break free to see someone with blond hair and purple eyes smirking at them.  
"Who the hell are you!?",Ariana exclaims.  
The girl chuckled,"Why don't you ask your girlfriend there.".Ariana looks at Dakota,who looked appalled.  
"T-Teresa?Wha-what are you doing here?",Dakota stammered.  
Teresa giggled,"I'm here to kill you of course.",she raised a scythe that appeared at of thin air and slams it down where Dakota and Ariana just was.


	6. Psychos and Scythes

Oh shit!Of all people,they sent Teresa!That means they don't even want me back alive...Or in one piece.I move to the left,dodging another blow from Teresa. Stupid psychotic bitch.l mean seriously,she's laughing at all of this.Who laughs when they're trying to kill someone,who takes joy in that?Teresa does,and I'm scared shitless.She giggles again when I trip on a blanket,dropping Ariana.  
* * *  
"Careful now.",Teresa says smiling. She takes a stab at Dakota with her scythe.Dakota rolls away,and taking a chance,grabs Teresa's weapon.Surprised,Teresa lets it slip out of her grasp.Dakota smirks and hits Teresa with the bottom of the scythe."Not so tough with out your weapon are you?",Dakota taunted.Teresa glared,her smile slipping from her face.She smirks again though,and raises her palm,facing Dakota."Oh sh-",Dakota says,before her body is flung back,and she hits the wall behind her .She whimpers,and is picked up again,and thrown against the ceiling.Teresa starts giggling again.while she throws Dakota at all the walls in the room.While Teresa is having her fun,she doesn't notice Ariana behind her.Ariana slammed the lamp she held on Teresa's head.Teresa face plants the floor and Dakota falls from the ceiling,saying something that sounds like,"Oof!".Teresa looks at Ariana,and if looks could kill,Ariana would be pushing up daisies.Ariana whimpers when Teresa grabs her by the neck.  
"Listen,human",Teresa spits out,"This fight has nothing to do with you". Ariana whimpers in pain,and kicks her feet,trying to escape.Dakota gets up,holding her head.  
"Let her go!",she yells at Teresa. Teresa smirks,raising an eyebrow and throws Ariana against the ground.  
"Fine,but don't you think you should stop messing with this human's heart?Skylar wouldn't be happy you got over her so quickly.Honestly,you guys broke it off an hour before you left,and everyone knows that's the reason you ran away.But honestly,what did you expect.She was engaged,your little affair couldn't last forever". Dakota makes a noise from the back of her throat,and looks at Teresa,shaking her head.Ariana looks at her confused.  
Teresa looks at her,raising an eyebrow,"Oh,you didn't know?Honey you were just a rebound".  
Dakota shakes her head,"No,don-"  
"Is it true?",Ariana cuts in. Dakota opens her mouth.  
"Is it true!!?",yells Ariana. Dakota,looks on the floor,then slowly nods her head.  
She looks up,and pleads,"But I really do like you!".  
Ariana looks at her,"Get out!".Dakota bites her lap,and then slowly nods,she jumps out the window,and starts running.Teresa sighs,and shakes her head.  
"She's always running.",Teresa says,she looks at Ariana and smirks."Don't worry,Skylar was amazing,so if your a rebound,your something too." Ariana shrieks and throws another lamp at her.Teresa winks at her and dodges it,jumping out the window.  
Dakota,still running,looks back. Teresa is less than a foot behind her.She curses silently,and jumps over a strange blue contraption with a flap on it.A flash of purple flies by her,missing her body by an inch.She turns to the left and jumps over a table.The family seated at the table gasp in horror as she steps all over their food.A little boy grins,looks at her and yells "Cool!".She winks and gives him a smile.She keeps on running,and five seconds later she hears a bang,and a shriek.She looks back to see the table blown to bits,and the boy crying,holding his bloodied arm.She almost stops to help,but doesn't,because Teresa would have wanted her to,so she could catch her by surprise.Dakota keeps running,and tears come to her eyes.She trips on a cat,and falls,rolling down a hill. A few minutes later,she stops,and groans,as her head hits concrete,hard.Dazed,she lies on the ground,and hears footsteps.  
"Help",Dakota whispers. The person giggles.  
"Nope.Maybe you should have kept running.",Teresa smirks. Dakota groans,and slowly gets to her feet.She places a hand on her head,and looks at it,seeing blood.Grimacing she looks at Teresa.  
Teresa raising an eyebrow,"Done already?".  
Dakota gives her a hard smile,"Not even close.". She mutters an incantation and a sword appears in her hand.  
Teresa smiles wider,"There you go,now you have a chance.".  


Dakota runs at Teresa brandishing her sword. Teresa smirks and easily dodges,parring it with her sword.Dakota takes a swipe at her again,this time going for her legs.Teresa jumps over it,and slices a cut in Dakota's arm.Dakota grimaces.She turns her sword into an axe,and charges at the blond again.Teresa sighs and blocks Dakota's strike.This time,Dakota smirks,and punches her in the face.Shocked,Teresa holds her mouth,and groans in pain when Dakota knees her in the stomach.She falls to the floor with a grunt.  
"Ugh,such a human move.",Teresa quips.  
Dakota smirks,"It's all over now". Teresa scoffs,and then looks at something behind her. Dakota looks behind her,and sees a girl with midnight black hair,and oceanic blue eyes.  
"Sk-Skylar!",Dakota breathes. She smiles and takes a step closer to the girl.  
"Big mistake!",Teresa says from behind her,and stabs Dakota in the stomach,in the exact same spot Dakota was already injured in.


	7. Surprises

Skylar!She came back for me!She didn't look any different,her long black hair still looks perfect,her eyes ocean blue.I smile wide and step closer to her,dropping my weapon.  
"Big mistake",Teresa says from behind me. She stabs me,in the exact same spot she did when we were in the forest.I stood upright,the knife still in me.I gaze at Skylar,thinking she would help me.She comes closer,and I smile,right before she stabs me in the shoulder.I grunt,and fall to the floor.  
"That's low.",I say,glaring at her.  
Teresa grins,"Since when do I play fair?". I look at her,anger written all over my face. She just smirks.  
"Now,you have a choice,do you want me to kill you,or..",she trails off looking behind her.I look just as Skylar walks up.My eyes widen.Oh fuck me,I'm already dead.  
* * *  
Dakota tries to get up,but Teresa kicks her in the face.  
"Nope,stay down dog.",she says,smirking. Dakota grunts,and spits out blood.Teresa picks up her scythe,and turns it into a knife.She turns to Skylar,and hands it to her,bowing sarcastically.  
"I guess I'll give you the honors.",she says. Skylar looks at the knife,and then twirls it around in her hand.Teresa smiles and backs away.  
"What are you doing?",Dakota asks Skylar. Skylar says nothing and raised the knife.  
"Wait!Listen,if you really loved me,you wouldn't do this.",Dakota pleaded. Skylar looks at her shocked.She looks around,making sure Teresa can't hear them and says,  
"Of course I loved you...It's just...You were a mistake,that shouldn't have happened,and this is my way of making it right.".  
Dakota look at her incredulously,"By killing me?!Sky,two wrongs don't make a right.". Skylar just shakes her head.  
"At least you'll be reincarnated,and plus dying is not so bad.",she says quietly.  
Dakota glared at her,"How would you know?Have you ever died?.".  
"Well no bu-",Skylar started but was interrupted by Teresa.  
"Are you going to kill her or not?",Teresa commanded. Skylar nods again,and raised the sword.Dakota closed her eyes...Skylar yells an incantation and a bang and a yelp from Teresa follow it.Dakota opens her eyes,and is shocked when she sees Skylar and Teresa in battle.Teresa was currently on the floor,and her clothes were smoking.  
"Wha-what?",Dakota tries to get up,but a flashing pain makes her stop.She puts her hand to her wound and her eyes widen when she notices the puddle of blood she was laying in.She gets a good look at her surroundings.She was on a highway,and cars were driving all around her,fast.She gazes at Teresa and Skylar again.This time,Skylar was the one on the floor,and she was trying to back away from the advancing psycho,her scythe in her hand.Just as Teresa raised her weapon,lights beamed upon her,and honking was heard.She looked at the direction and glimpses a car coming towards her.  
"What the fu-",she she mumbled,before it hit her.Skylar gasps and Dakota laughs.Her smile is wiped off her face when the car makes its way towards her.Her eyes shut again.A few minutes later she opens her eyes.She was no longer in the middle of the road.She looks around and sees Skylar. Suspicious Dakota backs away from her,panicked.  
"No,don't worry,I'm not going to kill you.",Skylar reassured her.  
Dakota raised an eyebrow,"What changed your mind?".  
Skylar smiled,"I love you too much". Dakota grins with her and gets up.As soon as she is on her feet,she falls toward Skylar. Skylar catches her.  
"No wait!Where am I suppose to take you?",she asks.Dakota mumbles something.Skylar nods,and with the last of her energy,conjures another portal.She steps in it,with Dakota in her arms.The end up in front of a house.Its raining hard.Skylar walks up to the house and knocks on the door.A few moments later,a certain girl with honey colored hair opens the door.Her eyes widen when she sees Dakota,nearly dead,in Skylar's arms.  
"Da-Dakota?,Ariana stammers. Dakota gives her a small smile.Skylar pushes Ariana aside,walking into the house,saying  
"She needs help.".


	8. Those Words

"Its been two weeks!Two fucking weeks and she hasn't woken up yet!Your an elf,DO something,",Ariana shrieks.  
Skylar shrugs her shoulders,"I'm not good at Healing magic.".  
Ariana gives a frustrated scream,and leaves her room,slamming the door behind her.  
"Damn,she's so dramatic.",Skylar says to herself.She shakes her head and walks to the bed Dakota was lying in.She looked at her face,remorseful. Skylar closes her eyes,for one...two...three minutes.  
"You-you should try to get along with her.",said a low voice. Skylar's eyes open wide,she looks down and sees that Dakota was the one who spoke.She grins wide,and hugs Dakota tightly.   
"Ouch,too hard Sky.",Dakota groans. Skylar lets her go immediately.  
"Your awake!Finally!",Skylar chided,"I'm so sorry!".   
Dakota raises an eyebrow,"Sorry for wh-". Skylar interrupts her,"For stabbing you an-".  
Dakota shakes her head,"Don't apologize,I forgive you.".  
Skylar closes her mouth abruptly,"R-Really?". Dakota nods her head.  
Skylar smiles,"Well,I still feel bad...Let me make it up to you.".   
Dakota tilts her head to the side,"And how are you goin-".  
Skylar cuts her off,by kissing her firmly on the lips. Dakota moans in surprise,which Skylar takes the wrong way. She grabs the back of Dakota's head,and pushes her down.*BAM*!. Startled,Dakota pushes Skylar off her. They look up to see Ariana's hand in the wall. Dakota opens her mouth wide.  
"Di-Did you just...punch the wall?",she inquires. Ariana completely ignores the question and just gives her and Skylar an accusing look.  
"On my bed?Really?!",she shrieks.Skylar raises and eyebrow and smirks,  
"Oh,would you rather us do it on the floor?". Ariana made a face,she looks at Dakota with a hurt look,and then walks out of the room again.  
Skylar shakes her head,and then looks a Dakota with a smirk,  
"So,where were we?". She picks herself off the floor and sits at the bed,giving Dakota a provocative look. Dakota frowned,and tried to back away.  
"Uhh,we shouldn- I don't think we-".Dakota stammers.  
Skylar cuts her off again,with another breath taking kiss.Dakota pushes her away gently,and shakes her head.  
A look of confusion crossed Skylar's face."What is it?",she asked slowly.Dakota bites her lip,and then says something quietly. Skylar looked at Dakota,and smacked her.Dakota frowned holding her cheek,and stayed silent while Skylar backed away from the bed.She said a phrase,and a portal appeared in front of her.At that moment Ariana walked into her room. Skylar looks at her,and flips her middle finger. Ariana's eyebrows raise,as Skylar walks into the portal. Ariana looks at Dakota,her anger replaced with confusion.  
"Did she just...wait where is she going?",Ariana asks,shaking her head.  
Dakota smiles sadly,"She's going home.".  
Ariana tilts her head,"Why?".  
"Cause I told her I was in love with you".


	9. Normalcy

The look on her face was priceless...But mine probably was too,after she told me I didn't know how I felt.That it wasn't love,it was lust,or desire or some shit like that...I cried a lot after that.I screamed a lot too.So much that I didn't here her mom come home.Boy was she shocked to see a half dead girl in her daughter's bed.Man was she shocked to find out her daughter liked girls.She found out after I screamed out hysterically,it was something under the lines of,"You love me too!We almost fucked for God's sake!".I probably lost any chance of pursuing my relationship with Ari after that.Or maybe I lost that chance when Ariana's mom,Angelina,told us I was to stay with them.For like ever.Or at least until I have everything I need to live on my own.Ariana and I both know there's a slim chance of that.No,I think I lost any chance of us even being friends when,sweet,but misguided Angie(she insisted on me call her that) told Ariana that I was to go to school with her,and that she was to teach me how to be human before that.Yes she said human.Ariana told her what I was,and how I came to be.Great,now another human is in danger because of me.All through this Ariana scowled deeper and deeper.I guess I won't even have her when school starts.Three weeks.To me,that's not enough time.Angie says it Winter Break.That confuses me,what do we need breaks for?Is there a gladiator fight?Turns out,there are no gladiators.The only thing close to that kind of entertainment is wrestling...which is fake.I miss Callista.Though I was treated quite horribly,I still missed it.  
* * * Three Weeks Later* * *  
"Come on,your wasting my time!",Ariana yells from the bottom of the stairs.Dakota was still not ready for school.Angie walks down the stairs slowly,smiling big.  
"I introduce to you Dakota Winters.",Angie says proudly beckoning to the top of the stairs. There stood Dakota,her red hair in perfectly straight,wearing the school uniform.Her blazer was black,and underneath it was a red collared shirt.The tie was a plaid one,with red and black colors,as was the skirt,which only went to about three inches above her knees.The school's crest,a mocking bird,gleamed brightly on her chest.Red and black were the class colors.White and black for Freshmen,green and black for Sophomores,red and black for Juniors,and purple and black for Seniors.Ariana said nothing but,  
"So you chose the last name Winters?How original mom.Can we go now?I don't want to be late.". She walks out the door,and Dakota's face fell.Angie reassured her that the uniform looked good on her.Dakota hugged her,and they both hurried to catch up to Ariana.Already in the her mom's blue Nissan Juke,Ariana honked the horn.Angie grumbled under her breath.They both got in the car and headed out to the highway.Dakota looks out the window.  
"Goodbye White Plains.",she whispered softly. Ariana shot her look,then looked out her window too.  
* * *An Hour Later* * *  
Angie parked the car right in front of the school.Dakota gaped at it,open-mouthed.Angie looks at her and chuckles.  
"Bye mom!",Ariana says,hugging her mom goodbye. She exits the car,and Angie is left with Dakota.Angie smiles.  
"You scared?",she mused. Dakota nods.  
"Don't worry,it'll be okay.",Angie assures her.Dakota bites her lip,and nods,getting out the car.  
"By the way,I know it looks huge,but don't let it overwhelm you,chances of you getting lost are one in one,",Angie says,smiling mischievously.She peels out,laughing loudly.Dakota is left staring at the car,shocked.Someone pokes the back of her head,and she whirls around,standing face to face with Ariana.Ariana takes a step back and says,"Come on,you need to be assigned a room.". Dakota looks at her.  
"A room?What for?",she asks,panicked.Ariana rolls her eyes.  
"Oh didn't I tell you?We'll be living here.",she says sweetly.  
Dakota grimaced,"Well I guess thats okay,as long as I live with you.".Ariana shakes her head,  
"I already have a roommate,you'll be placed with someone who doesn't have a roommate.".  
Dakota pouted."Well whose your roommate?."  
"Bella". "Wait...what?  
Ariana,looked at Dakota like she was stupid. "Bella,is my roommate",she says,talking really slow.  
Dakota just shakes her head,"Yeah I heard that,I just didn't think you were serious.".  
Ariana shrugs her shoulders. "Well she is my best friend,so of course we room together".  
"Is?As in she's still your bestfriend?Did you forget what she did to you?",Dakota asks,incredulous.  
"It was just a kiss,I understand why she did it.Plus,we talked,and it's all okay now,she promised she wouldn't do it again.".  
Dakota throws her hands in the air, "Are you kidd-". The sound of the school's bells interrupt her.  
"And that's the bell.Look,we'll talk about it later.For now,just look at your schedule,and get to class.",Ariana said. Dakota nods her head and looks at the piece of paper in her hand.  
"Psychology I",Dakota recites out loud.She looks up to ask for directions but Ariana is already gone.She curses and tries to find the class on her own. * * * "Another way to detect lies is by looking at the subject's body language. If the person is avoiding eye contact,chances are,they are lying about whatever it is they're talking about.Now if the pers-",the teacher stops his lecture and looks at the door.Dakota is standing there,red faced.  
"And who are you?",the teacher asks.  
"Oh um,I'm a new student-",Dakota began.  
"And what in God's name possessed you to come to class half an hour late?",the teacher chided.  
"Well,like I was saying,I'm a new student,and this school is kinda big-"  
"Oh for heaven's sake,just set down,you're interrupting an important lecture",the teacher interrupts again.  
Dakota raises an eyebrow,"Okaaay,but where am I suppose to sit?".  
"Just sit there,next to Ms. Davis",the exasperated teacher said.  
"And who is that?"  
The teacher is about to answer when a blond girl with heavy make-up answered for him, "It's impossible to miss her,she's the freak with the white hair",she spits out with an attitude.  
"Now Jackie,that word should not be used in class",the teacher says.  
The blond girl just rolls her eyes, "Sorry Mr.Lennard". "Your lying,but just don't say it near my presence again.",Mr.Lennard commented. Jackie just rolls her eyes again. Dakota walks toward an empty desk in the back,and catches the eye of the girl with white hair.The girl looks at Dakota with an intense stare,and she stares right back.  
"Any time now Ms.Winters",Mr.Lennard drawled. Dakota breaks the stare and sits down,sparing one more glance at the the white haired girl.


	10. New Start

"Wait...what?"  
Ariana,looked at Dakota like she was stupid.  
"Bella,is my roommate",she says,talking really slow.  
Dakota just shakes her head,"Yeah I heard that,I just didn't think you were serious.".  
Ariana shrugs her shoulders. "Well she is my best friend,so of course we room together".  
"Is?As in she's still your bestfriend?Did you forget what she did to you?",Dakota asks,incredulous.  
"It was just a kiss,I understand why she did it.Plus,we talked,and it's all okay now,she promised she wouldn't do it again.".  
Dakota throws her hands in the air, "Are you kidd-". The sound of the school's bells interrupt her.  
"And that's the bell.Look,we'll talk about it later.For now,just look at your schedule,and get to class.",Ariana said.  
Dakota nods her head and looks at the piece of paper in her hand.  
"Psychology I",Dakota recites out loud.She looks up to ask for directions but Ariana is already gone.She curses and tries to find the class on her own.  
* * *  
"Another way to detect lies is by looking at the subject's body language. If the person is avoiding eye contact,chances are,they are lying about whatever it is they're talking about.Now if the pers-",the teacher stops his lecture and looks at the door.Dakota is standing there,red faced.  
"And who are you?",the teacher asks.  
"Oh um,I'm a new student-",Dakota began.  
"And what in God's name possessed you to come to class half an hour late?",the teacher chided.  
"Well,like I was saying,I'm a new student,and this school is kinda big-"  
"Oh for heaven's sake,just set down,you're interrupting an important lecture",the teacher interrupts again.  
Dakota raises an eyebrow,"Okaaay,but where am I suppose to sit?".  
"Just sit there,next to Ms. Davis",the exasperated teacher said.  
"And who is that?"  
The teacher is about to answer when a blond girl with heavy make-up answered for him,  
"It's impossible to miss her,she's the freak with the white hair",she spits out with an attitude.  
"Now Jackie,that word should not be used in class",the teacher says.  
The blond girl just rolls her eyes,  
"Sorry Mr.Lennard".  
"Your lying,but just don't say it near my presence again.",Mr.Lennard commented.  
Jackie just rolls her eyes again. Dakota walks toward an empty desk in the back,and catches the eye of the girl with white hair.The girl looks at Dakota with an intense stare,and she stares right back.  
"Any time now Ms.Winters",Mr.Lennard drawled. Dakota breaks the stare and sits down,sparing one more glance at the the white haired girl.


	11. New Grounds

All day Dakota has been thinking about the white haired girl.She couldn't focus at all.The only thing that got her attention was when she was in Mythology class,and the white haired girl got into an argument with Jackie,the blond from her Psychology class.Jackie had said something,and the white haired girl tensed,and jumped out from her chair,staring at Jackie with contempt.Jackie just smirked,and the white haired girl walked out of the room.Thinking back on it now,Dakota swore that when the white haired girl stared at Jackie,her eyes flashed purple.  
"Hey!I'm talking to you!",Dakota heard. She snapped out of her thought process and noticed a dark haired girl scowling at her.  
"I'm sorry,what?",Dakota asked apologetically.   
The girl scowled further,"Figures,of course you weren't listening,your the new girl right?". Dakota nods.  
"That's what I thought,I'm here to take you to the principals office.". Dakota looked panic stricken   
"And before you get your panties in a bunch,it's just so the principal can get you situated with your room and stuff",the dark hair girl drawled. Dakota gave a sigh of relief and nodded.She followed the girl through the hallway.  
"So yeah,my name is Aaliyah,what's yours?".  
"It's Dakota",she said quietly. Aaliyah's eyebrows rose,and she pinched the bridge of her nose.  
"I swear to god if your the "silent type" I wi-"  
"Ms.Jenkins,I see you got Ms.Winters here alright",a gray haired lady with blue eyes hidden behind thick glasses said. Dakota noticed they were in a small office. Aaliyah nods at the lady and walks out of the door.The lady sighs,  
"I swear the kids these days have no manners",she says to Dakota.Dakota gives her a small smile and sits down.  
"Now,you have your schedule and everything correct?"  
Dakota nods,and gives her a "Yes Ma'am". The principal looks through the cabinets until she gets slip of paper.  
"Now normally,we don't get transfers after school starts,so it would have been hard to get you a room,but luckily for you,we have an odd number of students this year.",Ms.Jenkins says,look at Dakota once more. Said girl raises her eyebrow,"This year?"  
The principal clenches her jaw for a moment,then her face smooths over and she smiles once more.   
"Yes,usually once a student attends this school,they stay all four years,but last year,a...student...transferred.". Dakota's curiosity peaked,"Why?"  
"Unknown reasons",the principal says carefully."Anyway,it is weird to get a student who didn't attend this school since freshman year." Dakota nods her head,noticing the principals not so subtle change in subject.  
"Well,your room number is 213",Ms.Jenkins says cheerfully,handing Dakota a key.  
"Is...that it?"  
"Yes.Right now,there is a twenty minute break,which I suggest you use to check out your room and get situated,and then it will be lunch time. If you need anything,just drop by."  
Dakota nods and gives the principal a goodbye,leaving the office. She finds her room pretty quickly,and used the key to let herself in. It was a nice room,half of it was bare,while the other half had drawings and photographs all over the wall. She walks over the pictures.There were pictures of the ocean, trees and the stars. She skims over the drawings,until she spots a drawing of something tribal. She knows she's seen it somewhere before,so she gets closer,reaching for the paper.  
"Don't." Dakota flinches,and turns around to see the person who spoke. She locked eyes with the white-haired girl.  
"Uh,Micah,right?",she says softly. The other girl nods.  
"So I guess I'm your new roommate.It's nice meeting you.",Dakota tries again,stick her hand out.  
Micah just looks at the proffered hand,and then slowly nods.  
"So...Do you have any rules or something?",Dakota asked.  
"Don't touch my stuff.",Micah says,and then she walks out of the room.


	12. Settling Down

After getting herself situated,Dakota walks out of her room and searches for the Lunch room. Looking down at her schedule,she didn't notice where she was walking until she bumped in to someone,and she fell to the floor.  
“Oh no,I am so sorry!I didn-”,Dakota apologizes franticly.  
“Oh it's you again”,the person she bumped into,Aaliyah says.  
“Um,yeah,Aaliyah was it?I'm sorry I was searching for the lunch room and I wasn't paying attention to my surroundings.”  
Aaliyah nods,“Yeah,the principal sent me to show you the way.”  
“Oh thank you!”,Dakota gives a sigh in relief. Aaliyah helps her get up from the floor and they start walking down the hallway.They enter the cafeteria and Aaliyah steers Dakota to a long line.  
“Are you hungry?”,Aaliyah asks. Dakota shakes her head. Aaliyah buys her lunch and then steers her to a table half full of people in the middle of the cafeteria. When they sit down,all conversations stop,and they look at Dakota.  
“Sup new girl?”,A pink haired girl,says,nodding towards Dakota.  
“Um,hi.”,Dakota says shyly. Aaliyah nudges her shoulder,and points to the pink haired girl.  
“Ok pinky over there is Kallen*(1),the nosy one,the girl with the geeky glasses and the brown hair is Jackie,the slutty one,the one that looks like a dog is Alison,the stupid one-”  
“Hey I don't look like a dog!”,a girl with short spiky black hair protested.  
Aaliyah went on,“Those two red rum haired twins areVeronica and Bianca,don't even try to tell the difference with them,and the one with the white hair is Micah”. The twins just smile at Dakota,and wave,while Micah just nods her head.  
“My glasses are anything but geeky!”,Jackie says indignantly.  
Aaliyah snorts, “Oh yeah,they're real cute.”,she says sarcastically.  
“You're mom is cute,that's why I had sex with her!”,Jackie says smirking. The whole table snickers,and Aaliyah throws her hotdog at her.  
“My mom also has genital warts,which I'm sure she got from all the “scissoring” you guys do,slut.”. The kids laugh again,and then start to zone in on Dakota.  
“So Dakota”,Alison starts, “What made you brings you to Francis Drake's*(2) Academy for Girls?”.  
“Uh, I moved.”,Dakota says quietly.  
“Well where did you move from?”,Veronica,or Bianca, jumps in.  
“Um,from a place...far away.”. The kids stare at her.  
“Okaaaaay,well,what do your parents do?”,Kallen asks.  
“They're uh,they're dead so,or at least,I think they are.”. Jackie slaps the back of Kallen's head.  
“Way to go,nosy!”.  
“Geez I'm sorry.”,Kallen says. Dakota just shrugs her shoulders.  
“It's okay,I don't really remember them so.”.  
“Well anyways,who are you rooming with?”,Jackie inquires.  
“Um,Micah”. The girls laugh.  
“No way!”,One of the twins say, “They finally paired Micah off with someone”.  
Micah just raised an eyebrow and kept eating.  
“Well we have to warn you, Micah is a hard person to room with, that's why the last girl transferred”,Alison jokes.  
“Don't joke about that!”,Micah says angrily,and then leaves the table. The girls get quiet.  
“Well let me try those introductions again, that's Micah, the one with the temper.”,Aaliyah finally says.  
Dakota just gives a small smile.

)()()()()()()After School,In the “Lounge”()()()()()()(

“So,how was your first day of school?”,Aaliyah asks Dakota. All the girls from lunch were hanging out in the Lounge.Dakota shrugs her shoulders.  
“It was okay.”.  
The girls were sitting on one of the many couches,watching a movie.  
“Becca, I wanna eat you!” “That's cool, most guys aren't into that”*(3). Came from the t.v.  
“So what do we do here?”,Dakota asks.  
Alison scratches her head,  
“Anything really.We can watch t.v,play games,read a book, or anything else that floats your boat.”.  
Dakota nods, “Really, that's i-”, Dakota stops mid sentence,looking at something. The girls look at her, then at the direction she was looking at,where Bella and Ariana stood,looking at Dakota.  
“Freak!”,Bella spits venomously at Dakota.  
“Bitch.”,Dakota says back. Bella stiffens,and takes a step close to the couch.  
“Say it again,I wish you would!”,She said.  
“I know you can hear me,even if you are so far in the closet,you're practically in Narnia.Tell Mr.Thomas I say Hi by the way.”. Bella takes another step closer,but Ariana pulls her arm.  
“Bells,let's just go back to our room.”,Ariana pleads. Bella just shoots Dakota a glare,and then lets Ariana pull her away.  
“Ariana,wait”,Dakota said,getting up. Ariana just shakes her head,and continues walking away.  
“Woah,what's up with you and Bella?”, Alison asked.  
“Nevermind that,what's up with you and Ariana?”,Jackie inquired.  
Dakota just shrugs her shoulders,and sits back down.  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
Anyone who can guess what character from what show *(1) is based on,what game I got *(2) from,and what movie I got *(3) from gets a reward!^.^ Maybe a cookie,or,maybe you can make up a character and I'll put them in my story!First one to get them wins!And I totally made it easy for you guys,so start guessing!Till next time,  
Iliana*


	13. Welcome to the Rat Pack

It's been a week since the incident in The Lounge, and I still haven't had a chance to talk to Ariana. Every single time I approach her, Bella is with her, or Bella magically appears when I open my mouth. I don't understand, I just want clear the air with her, I get that maybe we moved too fast, and maybe I kind of was a little hasty announcing my love to her. At the moment, I really thought I loved her, but maybe I just loved that instant connection I had with her. Either way, the fact that Bella is always in the way really pisses me off. Plus I have to deal with the hurricane that is my roommate, Micah Davies. I mean the girl really is a hurricane; she destroys everything in her way. The thing is she does it silently which really creeps me out. Lately she's just been on edge. For example yesterday some guy, really big too, like Terminator big, bumped into her, and all her notebooks fell onto the floor. He smirked. She just glared at him, and I swear he wet his pants. He dropped to the floor and picked up all her books, spewing out apologies like crazy, while she just raised an eyebrow and smirked. I laughed so hard at that. I try my hardest to befriend her, but she just stares at me every time I talk to her. And that's if I can actually find her. Even though we're roommates, and we're in all of each other's classes, it should be impossible for her to avoid me right? Wrong, as soon as the bell rings, she’s out of her seat and practically running through the door. Besides that, the gang has been great, or as Aaliyah calls them, "The Rat Pack". They really made me feel at home here. Although, it’s hard for me to shake the feeling that something big is about to happen.

)()()()()()()()()(

Dakota gets up from her bed yawning. It was a Saturday, so there were no classes, and the gang said they were going to take her to one of their favorite spots. After throwing on some jeans and a red long sleeved shirt, she looks at Micah's bed, noticing it's empty. Sighing and shaking her head, she walks into the bathroom, just in time so see Micah stepping out of the shower, without a towel. Gaping like a fish, it didn't register to her that she should close her eyes, until a whole minute later, and Micah says, “What the fuck?".Then Dakota slaps her hand over her eyes and runs out of the bathroom apologizing profusely. She sits on her bed, clenching her pants. She gets up and hastily puts on her shoes, running out the door. Making her way to The Lounge, she hears before she sees the group.

"Jackie I swear to god, if you bring another one of you sluts I will kill you. “Aaliyah yells.

"I am not a slut!"the girl with blonde hair says back angrily. The same girl that called Micah a freak when Dakota had just started school. She comes to a halt in front of the group, looking at Kallen silently asking what was going on. Kallen just snickers and juts her head towards Aaliyah and the blonde.

"Bitch please; you’ve had more nuts in you than a Snickers bar. Are you even gay? You are aware that Jackie doesn't have a penis right? “Aaliyah spits out.

"You know wha-", the girl starts, before she is interrupted by Alison.

"Can we just go? Honestly Jackie you know we don't bring our play toys when we hang with the gang. It’s supposed to be just us, no extras.

Jackie nods her head,"Yeah sorry. Look Jackie can we jus-"

"Wait her name is Jackie too?” Dakota says bewildered, “that’s just so...so w-"

"Cocky?"

"Creepy?

"Confusing?"

"Suspicious?” Aaliyah,Alison,Kallen and the twins say.

"Um, no I was just gonna say weird but, I guess those work too”, Dakota said, smiling.

"I don't remember asking you do me?” the other Jackie said menacingly. Dakota squeaked and took a step back.   
"What are you guys crowding around for?” Micah, who had just arrived asked. Dakota looked at her, and their eyes met. She quickly averted her eyes.

"Jackie over here, bought her play thing to hang out with us today”, Aaliyah said, glaring at said "play thing". Micah scrunched her eyebrows. ‘Cute’, Dakota thinks.  
“Jackie seriously? You’ll have other days to screw around, but Saturdays and occasionally Sundays are reserved for hanging with the group. Can you just send your friend home?” Micah said quietly. The “play thing” scoffed and stepped toward Micah.  
“Listen freak, you need to learn to not get in other people’s business.”  
“No you listen bitch, you need to learn how to understand when people hate you!” Aaliyah fumed.  
“Okay, this really got out of hand, listen, Jackie I’ll call you later so we can talk okay?” Jackie muttered.  
“Sure Babe.” Jackie (play thing) said sweetly. Then she grabs Jackie’s head and shoves her tongue down her throat. The group grimaced. When Jackie (play thing) leaves the group head towards the parking lot, to find a minivan waiting for them, with two people in it.   
“Hey girls, what took you so long?” the driver said. He was a good looking guy with brown hair that was gelled up.  
“Darien over her was getting antsy”, the driver continued. The girls got into the van, and slammed the door shut.  
“Sorry Zayne, one of Jackie’s whores held us back.” Aaliyah said, still pissed.  
Zayne just laughed, “I figured.” Jackie scratched her head, and looked down shamefully.  
“Sorry guys.”   
“Whatever, anyways, guys we have a new member joining the Rat Pack, guys meet Dakota, the red head beauty who could be mistaken for the red rum twin’s missing sister”, Aaliyah grinned.  
Zayne looked at Dakota up and down slowly, while Darien just kept his eyes forward. Veronica and Bianca laughed.  
“Actually, she could be related to us”, Bianca chimed in.  
“Yeah, you could totally be our sister, you would make us triplets!” Veronica exclaimed.  
Dakota smiled, and then proceeded to look out the van.  
“Ah, so she’s a quiet one”, Zayne mused, starting the van up.  
Kallen nods, “Yeah, but I think she balances us out.”  
Aaliyah snorted, “Yeah, she balances our crazy.” The group laughed.  
“But yeah I get it; she’s a nice addition to our dysfunctional family huh?” Aaliyah said seriously smiling a little. Dakota beams, while the others nodded.  
“Well, let’s get this show on the road shall we?” Zayne spoke, smirking slightly.  
The car peels out of the lot, and an unprepared Dakota shoots forward, hitting Darien’s chair. The whole gang burst out laughing. Darien finally looks to Dakota smiling and said,  
“Welcome to the Rat Pack newbie”.


	14. A Day Out

After hitting my head on the back of Darien’s chair, I sit back rubbing my head, glaring at everyone. Too busy laughing, they don’t see it so I mumble “Assholes” instead. They laugh again, and Darien turns to me.

“Welcome to the Rat Pack newbie.” he said smiling. I blushed, his hazel eyes reminded me of Ariana’s, and even his hair was the same color of hers, just a little bit darker. I look out the window again, lost in my thoughts of her. Someone nudges me, and I turn to face the group again. “We need to talk.” Micah mouths to me. I blush again and nod my head. Turning to the front of the car, I hear Zayne ask me a question.

)()()()()()()(

“So Dakota, where you from?”.

Aaliyah snorted, "Good luck getting that out of her, she’s more mysterious than the word mysterious."

Kallen raised her eyebrows, “That didn’t make any sense”.

Aaliyah shrugged, “Whatever, I made my point though.”

“I just don’t like to talk about my past”, Dakota started quietly, “What happened before doesn’t matter right now, I just want stick to the present and make my way towards the future.”

Kallen looked at her, “That’s deep.” Dakota just shrugged her shoulders.

“That’s cool though, I can respect that.” Zayne commented, nodding.

Alison snickered, “That’s just because your past is shadier than Jason Bourne’s.” Everyone looked at her.

“What, I can make those too.” she frowned. Zayne just took a hand of the driving wheel and flipped her off.

Dakota smiled, “So where are we going?”

“See for yourself.” Zayne said. The van pulled to a stop in a parking lot, in front of a building that said “Lucky Strikes” in neon.

“The bowling alley? Ugh laaaaaaaaame.” Alison complained. Zayne scratched his head, “Well I was going to take you guys to Laser Tag, but I kinda got fired.”

Micah frowned, “You should have told us, we could have all pitched in some money.”

“Asking girl’s for money is lame.” Zayne countered, getting out of the van. Micah just shook her head. The group makes their way inside the building. After getting their shoes, they all sit down at an unoccupied spot.

“So what are the teams?” one of the twins asked.

“Okay everyone pick a number from 1 through 10.” Kallen declared. Everyone picked a number, and said it out loud.

“Alright, those who picked even numbers are a team, and those who picked an odd number are a team.” The people who picked odd numbers are Micah, Darien, Zayne, Bianca and Alison. Those who picked even where Kallen, Jackie, Dakota, Aaliyah and Veronica.

“Odds, be ready to get your asses kicked.” Aaliyah cockily said.

Alison smirked, “Oh it’s on.”

)()()()()()()(

Dakota sat next to a quiet Jackie.

“Are you alright?"she asked. Jackie shrugged her shoulders, looking at the rest of the group still playing.

“Even though I haven’t been friends with you as long as the others, you can still talk to me you know.” Jackie sighed, shrugging again. Sitting there for another five minutes, Dakota gets up to leave.

“I’m just…Tired of being lonely.” Jackie murmured. Dakota scrunched her eyebrows, and sat back down.

“Why do you feel lonely? Aren’t you surrounded by the group 24/7?” Dakota inquired.

“I don’t mean that kind of lonely, I just…I don’t know, forget I said anything.” Dakota bit her lip, unsure of what to say.

“It’s just, you read all those books about love, and how amazing it’s supposed to be, and how as soon as you find it, you feel complete, you feel happier than you’ve ever felt before. I want that. I want to feel complete, I want that so much it hurts. I want to find someone who will make me happy, someone who would be devoted to me, someone who I’d be devoted to in turn. But I haven’t found that, and even though I’m only eighteen, I wonder if I’ll ever find it, because some people don’t ever find the person they’re supposed to fall in love with, and they die alone, and completely lonely.”, Jackie said passionately. Dakota just gaped. Jackie bit her lip and stood up.

“Forget it, it’s stupid I kn-“.

“I get it.”, Dakota said, grabbing Jackie’s sleeve and pulling her back down.

“Everyone wants to find love. And maybe not everyone finds it, but they never stop searching. I understand that you want to be happy, but that’s not going to happen if you keep sleeping with every girl who looks your way. You have to get to know someone, inside and out, to fall in love with them. The little things matter. But you don’t learn anything by sleeping with them, and then throwing them away the next day. For all you know, you could have already met the person you’re going to fall in love with, you just haven’t noticed, because every girl you meet, you sleep with, and then you never talk to them again.” Dakota said.

“So what are you saying?” Jackie asked.

“I’m saying, next time you meet a girl, don’t just immediately try to sleep with her. Introduce yourself, get to know her, and you’ll see where it goes from there. Maybe the first girl won’t be anything serious, maybe you’ll just end up friends, but don’t stop searching. I for one, hope you find this girl.” Dakota smiled. Jackie grinned, and got up. She stood in front of Dakota, and offered a hand. Confused Dakota took it.

“Hi, I’m Jackie Firkins, pleasure to meet you.” Jackie said, shaking Dakota’s hand. Dakota laughed loudly.

“Oh no, I’m not the girl.” Dakota giggled.

“Oh I wouldn’t be so sure.” Jackie teased. Dakota just smiled, and shook her head. Jackie sat back down, and hugged Dakota tightly. Pulling back, she looked Dakota in the eyes.

“Thanks though, I hope you find that person too.” she said seriously. Dakota blinked back tears, and hugged her again.

“Thanks, and you’re welcome.” she mumbled against Jackie’s neck.

“Oh god no, Jackie, please tell me you’re not trying to get in the new girl’s pants.” Aaliyah said.

They pulled apart blushing, and noticed the whole group was staring at them.

“No bitch, Kota was just giving me some advice.” Jackie said snidely.

“I hope it wasn’t sex advice.” Aaliyah said. The group snorted, while Darien just stared at her disgusted.

“I am so gay.” he said.

Kallen laughed,

“Oh trust me, we know”.

“That’s cute; you already gave her a nickname.” Alison said mockingly.

“Fuck off, we’re just friends”, Jackie insisted.

“Whatever you saaaaaaaay.” Aaliyah sang, dancing away.

“Bitch.”, Jackie grumbled, flipping her off. The group laughed again, while Micah just stared at them intently.

“We’re leaving now.” one of the twins said. Dakota got up, and took Jackie’s hand, pulling her to her feet. They left the bowling alley, and made their way to the van.

“Hey, what are the cops doing here?” Kallen asked. A cop car was parked next to the van, and two cops standing around it.

“Hello kids”, one of the cops said, “Can we ask you a couple of questions?”

“Sure officer.” Zayne said cautiously.

“I’m Officer Pulaski, and this is my partner Officer Lopez, we just wanted to know if you knew this girl. Her name is Nicole Danilets.”, the cop said, showing the group a picture of a young girl, with dark hair, holding her dog.

“No we don’t, sorry officer”, Alison said. The cop narrowed his eyes, and then nodded.

“Okay, well you kids best be on your way then.” The kids nodded, and then hurriedly made their way to the van.

“That Pulaski guy is still looking at us.” Aaliyah said quietly.

“Let’s just get out of here.” Veronica said. Zayne pulls out of the parking lot, and nods towards the cops.

“I wonder why they were looking for that girl.” Dakota said.

“Isn’t it obvious?” Alison said.

“What do you mean?” Bianca asked.

“Didn’t you guys notice that he asked us if we knew the girl?”

“Okay so?” Jackie urged her to go on.

“He said knew, not know, past tense. It means that girl is dead, and if they’re asking people about it, she probably didn’t die by accident.” Alison said.

“So you’re saying someone murdered that girl?” Darien said quietly.

Alison shrugged, “That’s what I’m guessing.” The group goes silent.

“Hey Micah, you’re awfully quiet, are you alright?” Jackie asked.

“Just tired.” she said quietly.

“Yeah, it’s been a long day. I can’t wait till we get back, and jump into bed.”

“What time is it anyway?” Bianca asked.

“Like nine something.” Darien replied.

“It’s almost curfew”, Kallen said.

“On weekends, we’re supposed to be in our dorms by ten”, Jackie said, answering Dakota’s silent question.

“What school do you guys go to?” Dakota asked the boys.

“Francis Drake’s Academy for Boys.” Zayne said.

Pulling up into the parking lot, the girls exit the van.

“Thanks guys, see you next weekend right?” Aaliyah asked.

“Yep, bye girls, be good!” Zayne said smirking, Darien just waved.

The girls said their goodbyes to each other, and then split up, heading to their respective rooms.

When Micah and Dakota got to their room, they changed into the pajamas, and Dakota threw herself onto her bed, quickly asleep. Micah crawled under her sheets, and closed her eyes, the talk they were supposed to have long forgotten.


	15. Something Bad

I woke up feeling really bad. Like really bad. After we came back from bowling two days ago, everytime I fall asleep I have nightmares about Nicole Danilets. In the dreams, the day started just like this. I woke up feeling bad, but I went to my first class. Halfway into class, I look to my left and I see a very dead Nicole sitting next to me. She looked like she was sleeping. Her arms were cut up, and half her neck was missing. I closed my eyes and when I opened them she was gone. I turn back towards the front of the class, and instead of seeing my teacher, I see Nicole again. This time, her eyes were open wide, and she was staring angrily at me. Her mouth was opening and closing, like she was saying something, but nothing was coming out. I blink my eyes shut, and when I open them, she was right in front of my face. “This is entirely your fault!” she yells at me. I shook my head, “I didn’t kill you!” I said scared. She growled and flipped my desk. I close my eyes, frightened. I opened my eyes, and she was walking out of the class. “Wait!” I say, “Who killed you?”. She stopped, and then she was in front of me again. “You did.” Nicole said, “This, is a warning.”. She disappears, and then I wake up.

)()()()()()()(

Wiping tears off her face, Dakota’s silent sobs shake her body. She lied there for a few minutes, her tears finally stopping.

“Do you feel it too?” Micah said quietly. Startled, Dakota turned to face Micah.

“Do you feel like something really bad is going to happen today?” Micah continued. Slowly, Dakota nodded her head. Micah sighed, getting up from the bed.

“Just, stick close to me today alright?” she said. Dakota nodded again. Micah went to the bathroom and pulled out her phone, and dialed someone’s number.

“What happened?”, and alarmed Aaliyah asked.

“Nothing, but you feel it as well right?”

“Yeah, I just texted the gang, and they all felt it too.”

Micah sighed, “This isn’t good.”

“Tell me about it, last time this happened, that girl transferred.” Silent for a minute, Micah spoke up, “New girl felt it too.”

“What?” Aaliyah said, shocked.

“Yeah, she woke up crying, and I asked her if she felt it too.”

“Fuck. Think she’s like us?”

“Who knows, some humans were able to feel these things too.”

“Something tells me we’re going to learn what happened to Nicole Danilets.”.

“I just really wish the Dakota wasn’t going to be wrapped up in this.”

“Careful now Micah, it sounds like you’re starting to care about her.”, Aaliyah teased.

“Shut up, just be alert today, and don’t go anywhere alone.”

“Don’t worry about me, I can handle myself.”

“I don’t care, bring somebody with you.”

“Aye Aye Captain!” Aaliyah said jokingly. Micah hung up, and exited the bathroom. Dakota was already dressed, sitting on the bed.

“Let’s go.” Micah said. Dakota got up, and the left the room.

)()()()()()()(

School was almost over. There was one class left to attend, and the gang was relieved. Coincidently, they all shared the same class, P.E. The girls where in the pool, swimming laps. The teacher, Coach Schwimmer, blew her whistle.

“Alright girls, wrap it up. Head to the lockers!” she yelled. All the girls got out of the water and went to the locker room.

“Ugh, thank God!” Jackie proclaimed.

Aaliyah smirked, “Swimming should be easy for you, since its all leg work, and you’re always opening and closing yours.” Everyone in the locker room burst out laughing.

“At least she gets some.” Dakota said teasingly.

“Ohhhh! Burn!” the gang said.

Aaliyah smiled, “Alright, kitty got claws.”

“And don’t you forget it!” Jackie said, wrapping her arm around Dakota’s shoulder. Aaliyah’s eyebrows rose.

“You’re making it harder and harder to think you guys aren’t a couple.”

“Shaddup!” Jackie told her. The girls open their locker, with the exception of Dakota, and changed into the uniforms.

“Shit, guys wait for me? My locker won’t open.” Dakota said.

“Punch it.”, Alison said. Dakota punched her locker, and it still didn’t open. Angrily, she put in the code more aggressively, and then tried to open the locker again. The door swung open, and something fell on top of her, and she fell to the floor.

“Holy shit, tell me that isn’t what I think it is.” All the girls gasped, and one of them stepped up.

“Is that…Is that Nicole?” Dakota screamed and pushed the body off of her. She got up, and stared down her body. She was covered in Nicole’s blood. She looked up to the girls, and started to hyperventilate.

“Somebody get the teacher!” Bianca yelled. One of the girls rushed out of the locker room.

“Dakota don’t panic.” Micah said calmly. Dakota just looked at her, breathing hard.

“Shit,” Jackie said worriedly, “I think she’s gonna fai-”. Dakota fainted, and fell to the floor.

)()()()()()()(

When Dakota woke up, she was in the Nurse’s office. She tried to get up, but someone pushed her back down.

“Wait, don’t get up yet.” Micah told her.

“What happened?” Dakota asked, confused.

“The cops and the ambulance came, they took the body.”

Dakota grimaced, “So was it Nicole?”

Micah nodded, “It looks like her, but the parents have to come in and identify her.”

“What’s going to happen now?”

Micah sighed, “I don’t know. The cops are questioning people, but they want to question you.”

“But why?”

“Well the body was in your locker, so you’re kind of the prime suspect for her murder.” Micah said.

“But the nurse said they can't question you right now, until you feel better.” She continued. Dakota sighed in relief, and closed her eyes.

“The gang is sorry they could not be here, the teachers made them go back to their dorms.”

“That’s sweet of them”, Dakota said. Micah nodded and they fell silent.


	16. Past Memories

I hate cops. Like really fucking hate them. I've been questioned at least seven times in the past nine hours, and it still hasn't occurred to them that I don't fucking know what happened to Nicole! I wasn't the one who stuffed her in my locker, that's just careless. If I really wanted to dispose of her body, I have ways of doing that, seeing as I'm an elf and all, but of course, no one but Ariana and her mom know that, and I'm sure as hell not going to tell the cops I'm an elf. After Nicole's parents came to identify the body, I have been stuck in this interrogation room for nine hours, and honestly, I'm about to burst and cast a fucking spell on these cops. I totally would if I didn't think that the Varga, (equivalent to elf cops), would be able to track my magic. So for now I'm just going to wait in this fucking red chair, in this fucking small room, while that fucking creepy cop just stares at me. I mean, what the fuck? Isn't the point of an interrogation room is to interrogate people? Why the hell isn't he asking me any more questions? I sigh aggressively and thump my head against the desk. The door opens and Officer Lopez enters the room. He nods his head to Officer Pulaski and motions towards the hallway. They leave the room and I give a sigh of relief. Pulaski comes back into the room with a scowl on his face, "Alright, well we're going to release you, and your friends are waiting in the lobby for you.". I smile and jump to my feet. Walking out the door, I'm stopped my Pulaski gripping my wrist, hard.

"Don't think your free yet. I know you have something to do with the death of that girl, and I'm going to get to the bottom of it.", he says with a hard scowl. Snatching my wrist out of his grasp, I turn to face him.

"With all due respect sir, instead of harassing me, you should probably be out there, looking for the person that actually killed this girl".

He narrows his eyes, "Oh I plan too". Giving him one last glare, I leave the room and make my way to the lobby.

********

"Dakota!", Jackie yelled worriedly. She ran toward the girl and hugged her tightly, lifting her feet from the ground. Dakota smiled widely and laughed. 

"Jackie I'm alright, honestly". Jackie set her down and gave her a big smile. 

"Glad to see you're alright short stuff", Aaliyah said with a small hug. The rest of the gang hugged her in turn, Zayne giving her a bear hug, and Micah just an awkward nod, and they turned to make their way out of the police station.

"Hold on!", Pulaski said, running up to them.

"I just want to warn you, that you will be watched closely until we catch the person who killed Nicole, so you'd better be careful", he said, with a warning look to Dakota. She just smiled tightly and nodded her head.

"I hope you catch the guy", she said, giving the cop a two fingered salute. When he walks away, she dropped her index finger, and her middle one stayed up. 

"Asshole", she muttered. The gang laughed, and Jackie wrapped her arms around Dakota's shoulder. After driving the girls back to the school, the boys said goodbye to Dakota, and made their way back to their dorm, while the girls did the same. Jackie, with her arm still around Dakota, walked Micah and Dakota back to their shared dorm.

"Thanks.", Dakota mumbled tiredly when they finally reached their room. Jackie just shrugged, "No problem". They awkwardly stood there, while Micah opened the door.

"Okay, well bye Mikes,", Jackie said to Micah, and the girl nodded.

"Bye Kota.", Jackie said quietly. She quickly kissed Dakota on the cheek and dashed toward her room. Surprised, Dakota raised an eyebrow and entered the room, closing the door behind her. After getting dressed into her pajamas, Dakota left the bathroom and stretched. Micah, who was sitting on her bed, looked at her, and bit her lip.

"What?", Dakota asked. Micah shook her head, and crawled under her covers. Scratching her head, Dakota made her way toward her bed. Micah sighed, and threw off her blanket.

"What is it?", Dakota said. Micah didn't reply, she just got up, and hugged Dakota tightly. Surprised again, Dakota hesitantly wrapped her arms around her. Micah sighed in contentment, and sunk into the embrace. With her face in the crook of Micah's neck, Dakota breathed in Micah's scent. Micah smelled like vanilla and lavender. Stepping out of the hug, but with her arms still wrapped around Dakota, Micah smiled nervously.

"I'm glad you know.". Dakota raised an eyebrow.

"Not glad that Nicole is dead, or anything, I'm just glad you're okay,", Micah clarified, biting her lip. "Thanks", Dakota said. Micah kissed Dakota's cheek, opposite of the one Jackie kissed, and her arms dropped from around the other girl. Dakota smiled even bigger and blushed. Micah grinned and jumped on her bed, Dakota doing the same.

"Well, goodnight!", She said cheerfully, and turned off the light. 

)()()()()()()(

Walking towards her locker, Aaliyah whistled. For some reason, she just felt chipper.

"Psst". Someone whispered. Confused, Aaliyah looked around.

"Pssssst!", was whispered again, more urgently.

"Okay listen, I don't know what kinda game you're playing, but fuck off!", Aaliyah yelled. Someone grabbed her arm and shoved her into the bathroom.

"What the fuck man!?", Aaliyah shouted angrily. Micah let go of her arm.

"It's just me, relax". Aaliyah sighed. "I don't know what kind of kinky shit you're into,", Aaliyah began.

"Don't", Micah interrupted her, looking tired.

"Ohh-Kay?".

"I need to tell you something, and I need you to promise you'll listen, without making any jokes".

"Oh I don't know,".

"Promise me!", Micah shouted. Aaliyah huffed.

"Okay fine, just tell me what it is that has you on edge.". Micah ran her fingers through her hair roughly, and sighed.

"I found her." Aaliyah looked bemused.

"Found who Sherlo- uh,right, no jokes.". Micah shot her a glare on her slip up.

"The girl we met years ago. With the weird ears.".

Aaliyah laughed,"Oh yeah the girl you thought was an elf, oh man, I can't believe you thought elves were real."

"She said she was!", Micah countered.

"You shouldn't have believed her, she just wanted to be special like the rest of us".

Flashback*

"Holy shit Mikes, that was awesome!", an eight year old Aaliyah yelled. Micah looked at her.

"We're not suppose to say bad words Liyah!", Micah chastised her. Aaliyah just shrugged her shoulders. A younger Zayne stepped up to her.

"Can you do that again?", he asked her. The whole group, consisting of the twins, Zayne, Darien, Alison and Jackie, looked to her.

"Please?", Darien said smiling, his front tooth missing.

"There's no one here,its just an empty park, so know one but us will see", Alison said.

Micah sighed,"Okay fine.". The group looked to her, excited. Micah closed her eyes. She kept shrinking, and growing fur, until she was just a white haired puppy, looking up at the kids.

"So cool, I wish I could do that!", Jackie pouted. Shifting back, Micah gave them a shy smile.

"So what can you guys do?", she asked. Zayne stepped up proudly. 

"Okay, check this out". He stepped in front of a tree,and then disappeared.

"Cool, he can turn invisible!", Micah said excitedly.

Bianca shook her head, "Nuh-uh, he can't. He can do camo-camoflag?"

"Camouflage", her sister corrected her.

"Yeah, he can do that. We can turn invisible", Bianca finished. Zayne appeared again, and nodded. "Also, whatever I camouflage as, I feel just like it.".

"I don't get it.", Micah asked, confused.

"If I hide in front of a tree, and you touch me, I'll feel like a tree. If I hide behind a rock, I'll feel like a rock!".

"Oh that's cool".

"Well we're cooler, look at us", Bianca and Veronica held hands, 

"Now you see us", and then they just disappeared.

 

"Now you don't", they finished.

"Oh wow, where did they go?", Micah asked. Veronica went behind her, and pulled her hair gently, appearing again.

"Awesome!But where's your sister?". 

"Boo!", Bianca shouted in her ear. Micah screamed, and then glared around, looking for her again. "Hear I am!", Bianca yelled, standing in front of her.

"It's fun for when we're play hide and seek with mom, and she bets us ice cream if she can't find us!", Bianca said, wiggling her eyebrows.

"I can move things with my mind,and read them too!", Jackie said, "Right now, you're thinking about shifting into a dinosaur and stomping on Bianca.". Micah blushed, and the other girls laughed. "What can you do Darien?", she asked.

"I can run really fast!", he said.

"Yeah, yesterday, we went to the store, and he just ran in, and stole some candy bars, and juice! It was awesome!They didn't even know what happened", Zayne said,hugging his younger brother. "But my power is the best!", Aaliyah said.

"What can you do?".

Aaliyah smirked,"Just watch". The gang backed up, circling her.

"Oh guys calm done, I'm not going to set the place on fire!", she said. Alison raised an eyebrow, "That's what you said last time.".

"Whatever, but check this out", Aaliyah looked intently at her hand. She snapped, and then her hand was engulfed in flames.

"Whoa!", Micah yelled out. 

Aaliyah smirked, "That's right, I'm one hot bitch!". Micah burst out laughing, and the others just chuckled.

"She says that joke all the time", Alison said.

"Whatever, why don't you show her your lame power then?".

Alison shrugged,"Sure". She walked up to Aaliyah, and picked her up, way over her head.

"Put me down!", Aaliyah shrieked. 

Alison smirked evilly, "Fine". She dropped her, and Aaliyah fell down, hard.

"Bitch!", Aaliyah said, rubbing her head.

"That's what you get for saying super strength is lame", Alison said.

"So what do you say?", Zayne asked Micah.

"Say to what?", she asked confused.

"To joining our super powered group!We can call ourselves the Super Pack!"

Aaliyah scoffed. "More like Rat Pack, since we're all so different". Zayne nodded his head.

"Yeah, that works. So Micah, are you joining the Rat Pack?", he asked again. Micah looked at the group, all of them smiling encouragingly at her.

She smiled,"Yeah, yeah OK!".

"Awesome!", Zayne said, grinning. They all put their hands in the middle, and screamed "To the Rat Pack, Yeah!".

"So now we got a shape-shifter, that is all kinds of cool", Bianca said.

"Can I join the Rat Pack?", someone said timidly. The group broke apart quickly.

"Shit, who are you?", Aaliyah asked rudely. The strange girl with the red hair shrunk back.

"How long have you been there?", Micah asked worriedly.

The girl shrugged, "Since you turned into a cute puppy". Micah blushed.

"Well there's an age limit, and you're so small, what are you five?", Aaliyah said.

"No,I'm seven and a half!", the girl said indignantly.

"See, you have to be eight,so there!", Aaliyah said, sticking her tongue out.

"But wait, I only turn seven next month", Darien said sadly.

"See, he's only six, So I can join!", the girl said pointing to him.

"Well, do you have a super power?", Veronica asked cautiously. The girl nodded.

"What can you do then?"

"Anything!", the girl said proudly, "Cause I'm an elf!". 

Aaliyah scoffed," There's no such thing as elves, so you can't be one!"

"I am too!", the girl exclaimed angrily.

"Show us something than, Elfie", Aaliyah said mockingly. The girl pushed her hair away from her ears and showed the group her strangely pointy ears.

"See, elf ears!".

"That's nothing,show us what you can do, dumbass!".

"Fine!". The girl bit her thumb hard enough to bleed, and then opened her mouth to say something when-

"Honey? Baby where are you?", was heard from the entrance of the park. "

Who is that?", Aaliyah asked.

"I think that's my mom.".

"Baby where are you?", was asked again.

"I'm here mom!", the girl yelled back. There was a little shuffling from behind them, and then the girl's mom appeared.

"Baby, I told you not to run off, your dad will be here soon to pick you up". Her mom said, scooping her up.

"Wait where am I going?",she asked.

"Away, I told you that.".

"Will you be there?"

"No honey, I can't", the mom said, shaking her head.

"Well I don't wanna go then, I wanna stay with you!", the little girl replied.

The mom started crying,"Let's just go baby, say goodbye to your friends".

"No, I wanna stay with you!", the girl said again. The mom shook her again, and started pulling the girl out of the park. Aaliyah scratched her head.

"Well that was weird".

End Flashback* "That little girl and her mom were all sorts of crazy", Aaliyah said.

Micah glared again, "You promised you'd listen!". Aaliyah threw her hands up, in mock surrender. "OK, so you said you found her, how did you do that?"

"You know how I have a great sense of smell, and I can smell people out?". Aaliyah nodded.

"Her scent was weird, she smelt like sunshine and cinnamon or whatever".

Aaliyah snorted, "Sunshine?Really? Even back then you had it bad".

"Shut up! Well, ever since we met Dakota, I've smelt it.". Aaliyah's jaw dropped.

"New girl? Are you serious?".

Micah nodded,"And yesterday, when I hugged her, the scent was faint, but it was there.".

"So you're telling me, new girl is the same "elf" girl from ten years ago?" Micah nodded. Aaliyah stared at her, then said "You're full of shit", and walked out the door.

"Hold on! When have I ever been wrong?", Micah said, grabbing her arm.

"Fine, prove it then.".

"How am I suppose to that?", Micah asked, bewildered.

"Ask her", Aaliyah said smirking, pointing behind her, where Dakota stood.

"Ask me what?", Dakota asked. Micah ran her fingers through her hair and then set her shoulders, determined.

"Are you an elf?".


	17. Deadly Situations

Today feels weird. And not a good kind of weird. I leave the library as the bell rings. Since the Nicole incident, the locker room has been restricted, so instead of gym, everyone gets a free block. I spent mine in the library, avoiding Jackie, and by proxy the rest of the gang,who were hanging at The Lounge. After Jackie kissed my cheek yesterday, she's been acting kind of weird, and standoffish, and I think she might just have a crush on me, which I really can't deal with right now. I have a weird feeling about going back to my room and I really don't want another dead body falling on top of me today, so I decided to leave the school and go to a lake that's nearby. Seeing Micah and Aaliyah ahead of me, I walk faster to catch up to them.  
"Hold on! When have I ever been wrong?", I hear Micah say.  
"Fine, prove it then.".  
"How am I suppose to that?", Micah asked.  
"Ask her", Aaliyah said, pointing to me. Micah twirls around to face me.  
"Ask me what?".  
"Are you an elf?".  
No. No no no fucking no! She did not just ask me that question. This isn't happening, nope, it's all in my head.  
"Well, are you?", Micah asked again. Oh fuck, its not a dream.  
)()()()()()()(  
Dakota gaped at Micah.  
"Wha-What kind of question is that?".   
Aaliyah snickered,"That's what I'm saying!". Micah shushed her.   
Dakota nervously laughed. "You can't be serious". She tries to walk away, but Micah grabs her arm.  
"Answer the question". Dakota started to stutter.  
"I-I-I", and then, everything went blank.  
*******  
"Dakota, Dakota!", Micah yelled.   
Aaliyah shoved her aside.  
"Lemme try. Wake the fuck up Strawberry Shortcake!", she said, slapping Dakota in the face. With a gasp, Dakota jolted from the floor, breathing hard.  
"Damn girl, leave some air for the rest of us, what's got your panties in a bunch?"  
Dakota looked at them, panicked, "We've gotta get out of here!". She tries to run through the girls, but Micah holds her back.  
"Not till you anwer the question!", answer said forcefully.  
"Chill Mikes, she just fainted, let her rest", Aaliyah said.  
Dakota shook her head,"No!We have to leave before-". She stopped.   
"Is it-Is is cold in here?", she asked. Micah and Aaliyah glanced at each other.  
"It did just get really cold",Micah said shrugging.  
"The principal probably just turned of the heater,cheap bitch", Aaliyah answered. Dakota shook her head again. She slowly walked towards the window at the end of the hallway. Stopping in front of it, she glanced out the window.  
"Holy shit!", Aaliyah said. The window was completely frosted over. Micah sighed, stopped quickly, and then blew air out of her mouth.  
"I can see, I can see my breath", she said worriedly. Dakota looked at them,  
"Did you guys feel weird today? Like another bad thing was going to happen?". Micah slowly nodded.   
Aaliyah sighed,"I really don't want to find another fucking dead body". Bang! The window shattered, a gusty wind made the girls fly back, hitting the lockers.  
Getting up, Micah tried to rush to Dakota, but slipped on the floor.  
"Why the fuck is the floor covered in ice?",Aaliyah panted.  
"That's a really good question, but the question you should be asking is, 'Are you going to kill me?". Micah and Aaliyah's head snapped up to the window, where a blonde woman stood, smirking at them.  
"Holy shit", Aaliyah murmured. The woman was covered in ice. Her pale blonde hair was worn up, and the girl's eyes were pure black. Looking at the girl's face clearly, Micah gasped.  
"Her ears!", Aaliyah glanced at them, and then silently cursed.  
"Don't tell me you're a fucking elf!", she spit out. In a flash, the strange woman was in front of her, clutching her throat.  
"Aw, you know what I am,now I really have to kill you", she said vehemously. Aaliyah gasped out. Where venomously hand was, ice was spreading around Aaliyah's neck.  
"Stop!", Micah yelled. The woman's attention turned to her.   
She grinned, "What, you want to die first?". Dakota groaned from the floor. The woman smiled even wider.  
"Oh Dakota, wakey wakey!". Groaning again, Dakota sat up clutching her face, bleeding from where the glass cut her. She looked up at the woman, and gasped.  
"Haven! I should have known it was you".  
Haven smirked,"You really should have, I sent you a warning and everything".  
Dakota was confused."Wait, Nicole! You killed her!".  
"Ding Ding Ding!We have a winner, congratulations,your prize? You get to die last!".   
"No, leave them out of it!". Haven tutted.  
"Unfortuneatly, I can't, they know of our existeUnfortunatelynow humans aren't suppose to know. Stupid half breed,don't you know how to keep a secret?!", Haven yelled. Suddenly, Micah started laughing. Both elves glanced at her.  
"And what's so funny,human*?", Haven spit out.   
Chuckling, Micah looked at her,"It's funny you say that. Cause last time I checked, Aaliyah and I are far from human". Haven narrowed her eyes.  
"Oh yeah?Than what,pray tell, are you?".  
"See for yourself", Micah nodded towards her friend. Whipping her head towards the mentioned girl, Haven frowned. Aaliyah was turning red, and really, really warm. So warm that the ice around her neck was melting. Haven watched a drop of water slowly fall to the floor. She brought her face back to Aaliyah's. And then, Aaliyah burst in to flames. Haven flew back. Dakota, who would have burned, was saved from Micah who had transformed into a wolf and pushed her back. Wide-eyed, Dakota stared at her,while she shifted back. Micah smirked, and searched for Aaliyah.  
"You alright there Hot Stuff?", she asked.   
Aaliyah smirked back,"Never better. Caught that bitch off guard".  
"I wouldn't celebrate yet.". Both girls glanced at Dakota. She pointed behind them, and when they turned, a very angry Haven was growling. The ice that surrounded her had melted into water, but was quickly turning back into ice.  
"Oh fuck me", Aaliyah muttered. As quick as they could, they ran down the halls.  
"Shit Elfie, what do we do?", Aaliyah asked Dakota.  
"Fuck, I don't know keep running?", Dakota replied, panicked.  
"We have to get off of school grounds. We can't fight her here", Micah said. The girls kept running, hallway to hallway.  
"Darlings, you can't run from Death!", Haven shouted from behind them. Turning a corner, the girls entered the cafeteria. Running on top of the tables, their destination was the door that led to outside, at the far end of the cafeteria. Haven shot a block of ice at them, and it encased Dakota's feet. Tripping, Dakota yelled. The girls stopped, and ran back towards Dakota.  
"Quick Liyah,melt the ice from her feet!", Micah yelled.  
"I don't think so!", Haven said. She shot another block of ice, this time it encased Aaliyah's arms.  
"Get to cover!", Micah said. She picked Dakota up from the floor and ran towards the kitchen,Aaliyah right behind her. Hopping over the salad bar, Micah gave a sigh of relief.  
"Oh that's cute, you guys think you're safe over there?Let's see how long you shield will last.", Haven said. She threw blocks of ice at the counter. The girls looked at each other.  
"Call the others?", Micah asked Aaliyah.  
She shook her head, "My cell never gets reception here, where's your phone?".  
"Left it in our room. How bout you?", Micah asked.  
"Never had one, Angie was nice, but not that nice", Dakota shrugged.  
"Who the fuck is Angie?", Aaliyah said.  
"Oh she's Ariana's mo-"   
"Guys we don't have time for that!", Micah interrupted them.  
"So, how do we get out of here?", Dakota asked them.  
Aaliyah smirked, "Well new girl, I think its time to use those elf tricks you never showed us.".


	18. Forget

Shit shit, fuck fuck, how the hell are we gonna get out of here now?

“So, how do we get out of here?” I ask. Aaliyah smirks,

“Well new girl, I think it's time to use those elf tricks you never showed us”. I look at her strangely. Elf tricks? And then it hits me, oh fucking yeah, I'm an elf. I grin widely and try to stand up, forgetting that my feet were encased in a block of ice. I gesture to Aaliyah, and she nods. When the ice around her hands melt, she places her hands on my feet, and starts to melt the ice. Nodding her head when it was over, Aaliyah looked back up to me.

“So what's the plan?” I open my mouth to answer, and a block of ice barely misses me and hits the wall I'm facing.

“Come on now darlings, fight me!” Haven yells. Feeling panicked, I yell the first thing that comes into my mind.

“PORTAL!” Micah and Aaliyah look at me blankly. I nod my head.

“Yeah that's it; I'll make a portal and get us out of here”. Micah's eyebrow rose.

“You can do that?” she asked. I nod my head.

“That's how I got here.” Another block of ice hits the wall.

“I'm getting impatient!” Haven yells angrily. I bite my thumb hard enough to bleed. I mutter an incantation, and the portal appears.

“Fuck yeah!” Aaliyah yells. She stands up.

“See that you crazy bitch? We're outta here!” she yelled. Haven pouted.

“Awe, the game's over already? You're not even going to try to save the girl?” I freeze, that doesn't sound good.

“What girl? Nicole is already dead.” Haven smirked, and shook her head.

“Not that one. You know, the one with the honey colored hair. What was her name again? Diana? Adrianna? Ariana was it?”

*******

Dakota clenched her jaw.

"You're lying, you don't have her". Haven smirked.

"Oh my dear, would I ever lie to you?” She raised her arm and beckoned to her hand. In her palm there was a slab of ice.

On the ice, an image of Ariana appeared. She was unconscious, severely bruised and tied up. Haven closed her hand, and the ice melted.

"So dear, what are you going to do? Leave with your friends, or stay and get the girl?” With that, she disappeared.

"Are all you elves that freaky, or is it just you and her?” Aaliyah asked.

“We have to save her.”, Dakota said determined. Aaliyah just sighed.

“I knew you were going to say that.” she looked at Micah.

“You in this too Capitan?” she said mockingly. Micah nodded.

“Well, fine, if you guys have a death wish. How do we find her?” Aaliyah asked Dakota.

She ignored her, and yelled out “Haven!” Said girl appeared again, with a smirk on her face.

“Oh, that was quick. So you made your decision then?”

“We’ll take the girl.” Micah said firmly. Haven grinned evilly.

“Of course.” she said. Clapping her hands, Ariana’s body appeared in her arms, limp. Haven threw the body towards the girls and Dakota caught her.

“Is that it?” Aaliyah asked, skeptic. Haven smirked.

“Oh no honey, it’s not that easy. You got the girl, but can you get to safety alive?” Micah and Aaliyah glanced at each other.

“Only one way to find out.” Aaliyah said conceitedly. She rushed foward, trying to punch Haven with her hand covered in flames. Haven ducked under the fist and jabbed at Aaliyah.

“Quick, while Aaliyah and I fight her, find a way out of here and alert the rest of the gang”, Micah told Dakota. Dakota shook her head.

“No way, I’m not leaving you guys here, I know how Haven is, and you’ll never beat her.” Micah smiled at her.  
“I don’t think you should underestimate us so quickly”. Taken aback, Dakota could only nod her head slowly. She adjusted Ariana on her shoulder, and started looking for ways out of the cafeteria. Focusing her attention back to Haven, Micah didn’t notice Aaliyah's body flying back until it collided into her.

“Fuck, Liyah you okay?” she asked worriedly. Aaliyah smiled weakly, and wiped the blood from her mouth.

“I got this bitch”, she murmured.

“Be careful!” Dakota yelled.

Getting up, Micah shifted into a dog and tried to take a bite out of Haven’s leg. Haven kicked her and threw some ice in her direction.

“Wrong move bitch!” Aaliyah said, kicking Haven’s face with her flaming foot. Haven groaned and fell to the ground. Micah dove at her, but Haven shot a block of ice at her. Micah shifted into a bird and dodged it, flying away.

“Careful guys! Haven isn’t like Teresa; she goes straight for the kill!” Dakota warned them. Haven stiffened, and the smirk that graced her face dropped.

“Don’t talk about Teresa like she’s still alive!” Haven yelled. She rushed toward Dakota, her hand raised.

“Whoa there, focus on us!” Micah said, blocking her.

“Wait, Teresa isn’t alive?” Dakota asked confused.

“Don’t act like you don’t know! It’s your fault she’s dead!”

“It was just a car; I didn’t think she’d die from that”.

“That wasn’t what killed her. She was, she was on trial, she was caught trying to steal from the elders. They gave her one last chance to save herself, she was supposed to kill you, but she failed, and so the council members voted on killing her.”, Haven hissed.

“I- I’m sorry they killed her”, Dakota stuttered. Haven shook her head.

“They didn’t kill her. I did”, Haven announced. Dakota gasped.

“I had to, I couldn’t say no to them, they’d have me killed too, I had to!” Haven reassured herself, “I don’t want to die, I can’t die.”.

“Is that why you’re here?” Dakota questioned her.

Haven nodded, “Yes, I’ll kill you, and then I’ll find Skylar, and kill her too, and unlike my sister, I won’t fail.” Shocked with this new information, Dakota didn’t notice when Haven shot water at her.

Drenched only from her neck, Dakota gasped from the cold, and accidently dropped Ariana on the ground.

“Someone’s running out of ice”, Aaliyah mocked her, throwing a fire ball in her direction. Dodging it, Haven smirked. She flicked her wrist, and then the water on Dakota’s neck froze, effectively choking her. Micah shifted into a bull, and threw herself at Haven. Aaliyah ran to Dakota, and melted the ice.

“Shit Elfie, what are we supposed to do?” Aaliyah inquired.

“Melt her ice and you’ll make her weak”, Dakota said gasping. Aaliyah nodded, and turned to the fight again. Micah had turned into an anaconda, and was squeezing the life out of Haven. Turning blue, Haven wrapped her around Micah’s head, and was trying to suffocate her.

“Mikes no! Let go of her”, Aaliyah yelled. Micah shifted into a hawk, and flew away. Aaliyah made a ring of fire around the Ice elf. Haven dropped to her knees, the ice surrounding her melting, and till no more water was around her. She tried to conjure up more ice, but was unsuccessful. She gasped for breath.

“Aaliyah stop, you’re killing her!” Dakota screamed.

“Dakota she was going to kill you, she was going to kill us!” Micah replied, bewildered.

“And you don’t try to kill her back, two wrongs don’t make a right, you can’t just kill someone! We’re better than her, we’re better than that.” Micah just stared at her.

“Please!” Dakota said desperately.

“Liyah, take the fire out”, Micah sighed.

“Micah, you can’t be serious!” Aaliyah protested. Micah just nodded. Shaking her head exasperatedly she reluctantly extinguished the fire.

“What the fuck are we going to do with her now? She tried to kill us”, Aaliyah exclaimed, gesturing towards the unconscious elf that tried to kill them.

“I know, we were there”, Micah replied. Aaliyah threw her hands in the air, and then turned to Dakota.

“Well stupid ass? What are we supposed to do with her?”

“We can’t just leave her here”, Dakota murmured, she turned towards Micah, “Can you, can you pick her up?” She nodded, and ducked down, picking up Haven.

“You can’t be fucking serious! She, tried to kill us!” Aaliyah screamed again.

“Fucking hell, we get it, Liyah, shut the fuck up!” Micah yelled at her.

“Don’t fucking tell me to shut up, we just went through some crazy shit because of this bitch and now you want to save her? Did you hit your fucking head?!”

“What the fuck is going on here?” someone yelled. The girls turn slowly towards the voice, and they see Officer Pulaski, holding a gun in their direction.

“Oh fucking hell!” Micah said.

“I knew it! I knew you guys had something to do with Nicole.”

“What?” Aaliyah said confused. “You still on that shit?”

“Shut up!” the officer yelled, “Get down on the ground!”

“Officer we didn’t do anything!” Dakota said.

Pulaski shook his head. “Are you kidding me? I get a call talking about a disturbance, and I come here to see you three, inside this cafeteria, which happened to be vandalized-“

“Vandalized?” the three girls said. They look around the cafeteria completely messed up, everything was broken.

“Well shit”, Dakota whispered.

“And then I see you do some freaky shit with fire, and a snake, and you attempted to murder that poor girl”, Pulaski continued.

“What? Attempted murder?” Micah asked.

“See! Look what you did!” Dakota said to Aaliyah, who just shrugged sheepishly.

“Didn’t you see everything that happened?” Micah asked him.

“What I saw was three students vandalizing their school, and attempting to burn an innocent girl”, Pulaski replied.

“Now get on the ground, you’re under arrest for vandalism, and attempted murder, not to mention arson.

“Is this for real? Are we really getting arrested right now?” Aaliyah asked.

“I mean I always knew you’d get arrested, but I just assumed it’d be from prostituting”, Micah nervously joked. Dakota burst out laughing, but one glare from Aaliyah shut her up.

“What the fuck is going on?” Ariana, who just woke up asked.

“Shut up princess, we’re kind of in a situation here”, Aaliyah retorted.

“Did I fucking stutter? Get on the fucking ground I said, or I’ll add ‘resisting arrest’ to your rap sheet”, Pulaski snapped. Just then, Pulaski’s partner Officer Lopez burst into the room.

“Just in time, Raoul handcuff these kids”.

Lopez nodded, “Okay Henry”.

“Elf tricks use your elf tricks!” Aaliyah urged Dakota.

“Um um, I don’t know!” she panicked.

“Think of something quick, I don’t want to be jailbait”.

Dakota snapped her fingers, “I got it!” She ran towards Lopez and gently touched his head.

“Oblivisci”, she murmured. Lopez dropped to the floor.

“What the fuck did you do?” Pulaski yelled, pointing his gun towards her.

“Get on the ground, before I shoot you!” he threatened her. Micah ran toward him, and knocked the gun from his hand. Dakota dashed forward, and touched his head.

 

“Oblivisci”, she repeated. He dropped to the ground too.

“Damn, what did you do?” Aaliyah asked, impressed.

Dakota shrugged, “I made them forget”.

“What you said, didn't that mean ‘forget’ in Latin?” Micah asked. Dakota nodded.

“Me too”, Ariana said quietly.

“What?” Dakota asked.

“Me too, make me forget to!” Ariana pleaded.

“Ari I can-“

“Do it!” Ariana interrupted her, “Please you don’t know what she did to me, I don’t want to remember, make me forget!”, she said desperately. Dakota slowly nodded her head.

“You want me to make you forget what she put you through?”

Ariana shook her head, “No”.

“Then wh-“

“I want you to make me forget what she did, and I want you to make me forget you”.

“What? Ariana, why would you want that?” Dakota asked, hurt.

“This is all your fault, ever since I met you, horrible things has happened to me. Please make me forget! I don’t want to remember, won’t you do that for me?” she sobbed. Dakota slowly nodded.

“Okay. Okay”, she said quietly. She walked towards Ariana, and gently placed her hand on her head.

“I just, I just want you to know you don’t have to this. I could make you happy, and forget in a natural way,a better way. I, I really like you, and I don’t want you to forget the feelings you had for me”, Dakota began. Ariana shook her head.

“I don’t care, it was nothing, it meant nothing, you mean nothing to me, just make me forget”, Ariana urged her, and closed her eyes. Dakota gasped, and tears fell from her eyes. Silently sobbing, she placed her hand once more on Ariana’s head.

“Ob- Oblivisci”.


	19. Different Perspectives

Micah’s POV  
It’s been about a month since the incident in the cafeteria. After making Pulaski, Lopez and Ariana lose their memory on what happened, I called the gang so they could help us figure what to do with the officers. We ended up just putting them back in their squad car, letting them stay there, where they were found by their captain, and were demoted to desk duty after “sleeping on the job”. Funny isn’t it? They still can’t remember how they got to the school, but hopefully they won’t ever remember if Dakota did actually erase their memory right. Speaking of her, after she erased Ariana’s memory, she completely broke down. I don’t know what they had, but it must have been good, to make her cry after Ariana told her she meant nothing to her. Ariana is ok, and she doesn’t remember anything at all, and for a week, it didn’t seem to affect Dakota. Until one day, when we were in our geometry class. Ariana had been passing back tests. She got to Dakota’s name, and just stared at it. And then she asked, very confused, “There’s a Dakota in this class?” Bella burst out laughing, and Dakota, shit; I can’t get her face out of my head. She looked hurt, sad, and heartbroken, and fuck I felt so bad. She was on the verge of tears, but she just clenched her jaw, and timidly raised her hand. When the bell rang, she was the first to leave, and the girls and I couldn’t find her for the rest of the day. She came back to the dorm just a minute before curfew. I stayed up just listening to her cry. She never hangs out with the rest us anymore, and when we ask her where she goes, she says that she has been checking on Haven, who was still comatose. A few feet into the woods near the school, Dakota conjured up a tree house of sorts and that is where Haven has been hidden. Aaliyah and I can’t figure why she cares so much of the ice bitch, she did try to kill us. That was about a month ago. Today, the girls, excluding Kallen, because she had some studying to do, and Bianca, who was sick, planned on going to a park near the school, since we got out early, midterms were coming up, and while some people chose to use this Friday to study, we decided to just relax and hang out.  
“Hey Mikes, did you ask Elfie if she wanted to come with us?” Aaliyah asked me.  
“I didn’t get a chance to,” I replied, “When I woke up, she wasn’t in her bed, I think she went to check on Haven again. But I wrote her a note, in case she goes back to the dorm and wants to meet with us”.  
Aaliyah groaned, “Why does she give a shit about the bitch’s condition? I wouldn’t mind is she didn’t wake up”.  
Jackie smirked, “You’re just saying that cause she kicked you ass”.  
Aaliyah glared at her, “How the fuck would you know, you weren’t fucking there!” Jackie scratched her head and chose to stay silent.  
“I kind of feel bad for Dakota. After what you told me Ariana said, I wouldn’t want to be around people either”, Veronica pitched in.  
“Well yeah, but what I don’t understand is what kind of relationship did they have?” Alison asked.  
“It must have been serious, to have Dakota being all depressed and stuff”, Veronica replied. The girls went silent for a minute.  
“Well Ariana was a bitch anyways, I never liked her”, Aaliyah declared.  
“Did anyone else notice that Bella has a massive lesbian crush on her?” Alison said.  
“Oh yes! I thought I was the only one that noticed that”, Jackie said. Veronica shook her head.  
“Do you think that’s why Ariana rejected her? From what I see, she and Bella have been getting closer.”  
“Why would anyone in their right mind choose Bella over Dakota? I mean, honestly?” Jackie said.  
“Well you would think that, since you have a massive lesbian crush on Dakota.” Aaliyah quipped.  
Jackie blushed and ducked her head, “No, I thought it was, but I don’t really know, I’ve never felt this way before.”  
“Wait, I’m still stuck on the part where Dakota is an elf, seriously?” Alison said.  
“I think it’s cool. She can do like, everything.” Veronica said.  
“Yeah but she needs blood for that, and plus, she’s only half elf Al”, Aaliyah said. Alison scowled. “Don’t call me that!”  
“What are we talking about?” Zayne, who just arrived, asked.  
“About Dakota being an elf, where is Darien?” Aaliyah asked.  
“He’s on a date actually”. The girls gasped.  
“No!” Veronica shrieked.  
“Yes!” Zayne shrieked back mockingly.  
“So who is the guy who stole his heart?” I asked.  
“Tom, Tom Hefferson”  
“Like, the president?” Veronica asked confused.  
“No, Hefferson I said, not Jefferson. I guess his parents thought it’d be funny to name him that”, he shrugged.  
“But yeah, where’s Dakota?” he asked. Aaliyah sighed.  
“Visiting the ice bitch again.” Zayne laughed, and sat on a swing.  
“How is she holding up?” he asked me. I sighed.  
“Same as before, she’s still crying herself to sleep, and she just seems dead”.  
“You know what you have to do right?” Aaliyah said. I shook my head, confused.  
“You have to tell her you like her, and then she can move on.”  
“Wait, what?!” the group screamed. Aaliyah raised an eyebrow.  
“Seriously guys? You never noticed all that attention she gave Dakota, or her face every time she saw Jackie to close to her?”  
“So wait, you actually like her?” Jackie asked me. I just blushed, and looked away.  
“Un fucking believable.” Jackie scoffed; she got up and walked away.  
“Wait Jackie where are you going?” Veronica asked, bewildered. Jackie didn’t reply, and just stomped off.  
“Wow. But awe, really Micah, you actually like her?” Veronica said. I blushed, and shrugged my shoulders.  
“No seriously though, you what do you like about her?”  
“Um, well I just like her, you know? I like how when she’s nervous, she curses silently. I like when she tucks her hair behind her ears, and then freaks out when she thinks someone saw her elf ears. I like how every time she’s tired, she rubs her eyes. I like how she pouts her lips when she’s upset. I like it when she’s confused, and she scrunches her nose and tilts her head. I like how when she is in a playful mood, her smile is so big, and she loves to laugh. I like her laugh. I like it when she laughs, cause she sounds so free and happy. I like how she looks at me, even though I don’t really talk to her, she still looks at me like I matter, like I’m the most important person in the world.” The whole group was staring at me, gaping.  
“And um, yeah” I blushed.  
“Daaaaaamn”, Zayne said.  
“You are sooo whipped!”, Alison laughed.  
“I am not!” I replied indignantly. The whole grouped laughed again.  
“What are we laughing at?” My head whipped towards the direction of the voice.  
“Uh, Dakota” I squeaked.  
Dakota tilted her head, “Yes?”  
“Oh nothing, we were just laughing at the fact that once again, Micah is going to stay here for the weekends”, Aaliyah said quickly.  
“Thank you”, I mouthed to her. Aaliyah nodded.  
“Oh really? Where are you guys going?”  
“Well Darien and I are going to Ohio, to visit our parents.”  
“Oh cool, what part?”.  
“Lima”, he replied.  
“Bianca and I are going to see our parents too, in New Hampshire”, Veronica said.  
“I’m going to see my mom, in Connecticut”, Alison said.  
“I’m going to see my sister in New Jersey”, Aaliyah told her.  
“Aw, you’re all going out of state?” Dakota pouted.  
“No, Jackie is going to visit her dad in Queens, and Kallen is going to visit, well, I don’t know who but she is going to Staten Island. And of course, Micah isn’t going anywhere”.  
“Oh, why not?”  
“Well, my parents are dead, and I’m not on speaking terms with my sister”, I informed her.  
“Oh, I’m sorry”.  
“It’s okay”, I just shrugged.  
“What about you short stuff?” Zayne asked.  
“Well, there is no way I’m going back home, since you know. And um, well I have no place to go so, I guess I’m staying here then”, she said, looking at me, and giving me a soft smile. I blushed.  
“Are you feeling better? Cause you know, I haven’t really seen you smile, since, uh, yeah”, Alison asked.  
Dakota brightened up, “Oh yeah, Haven woke up! She isn’t completely awake though, she just woke up to eat and drink something, and then she went back to sleep”.  
“Oh, that’s good”, Aaliyah said dryly.

**Author's Note:**

> To those who are reading,Thank You :)  
> Iliana*


End file.
